


Flowers in the hair

by NaimaDahmer, pinkpunk83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Cheating, Comedy, Condo Au, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Neighbors, Sarah Rogers is a hippie, Smut, Steve is a cheater
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella città dell’amore libero, vi è un palazzone con due soli appartamenti.<br/>Tra marijuana, vinili ed abiti floreali, Steve e Tony dividono il pianerottolo. Il primo è venuto su tra gli hippie ed ha trascorso la sua intera infanzia in giro per il mondo, a bordo di un pulmino Volkswagen. Il secondo è cresciuto tra i confort di una vita agiata, facendo i conti con due genitori anaffettivi e la voglia di ricercare nel sesso l’amore che suo padre e sua madre non hanno saputo donargli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uova al tegamino

                                       

 

 

 

**Uova al tegamino**

  
  
  
  
  
  
La prima cosa che Steve faceva fin da bambino, appena sveglio, era alzarsi dal letto ed avvicinarsi alla finestra – o al finestrino del Volkswagen -, per sbirciare attraverso i vetri. Gli piaceva starsene lì ad osservare il cielo e provare a dedurre i cambiamenti climatici, oppure buttare l’occhio in strada ed osservare i passanti, chiedersi dove fossero diretti, se come lui avessero un lavoro gratificante da svolgere. Era sempre stato il tipo di persona che cerca risposta ad ogni quesito, quasi in modo maniacale, che si chiede se e quando, come e perché.  
   
Anche quella mattina, come tutte le altre, Steve si era alzato dal suo letto ed aveva affondato i piedi nel tappeto di pelo, color crema – assolutamente in pendant con le tende ed il resto della camera -, schiarendosi la gola con un bel bicchierone dell’acqua che ogni sera riponeva sul comodino.  
   
Si era guardato intorno, senza trascurare alcun dettaglio, per accertarsi che la stanza fosse abbastanza in ordine. Non era maniacale, gli piaceva solo avere ogni cosa al suo posto, così che non dovesse impazzire per cercare questo o quello.  
   
Steve Rogers, nato e cresciuto a San Francisco, figlio di un uomo di nome Joseph, che non aveva mai conosciuto, e Sarah Rogers.  Vissuto in una famiglia di hippie, dato che sua madre – come sua nonna, prima – si era unita al movimento. Era una donna dall’indole pacifica ed un po’ sovversiva, come sua madre, Karma. Steve ricordava bene il sorriso di quest’ultima, della sua nonna, morta a soli cinquant’anni, e ricordava bene tutte le volte che gli aveva raccontato delle sue battaglie per l’emancipazione femminile e la pace nel mondo.  
   
Era stato fin dal principio catturato da quel mondo, era cresciuto ascoltando Jimi Hendrix e Janis Joplin, seguendo sua madre e sua nonna in giro per l’America, nonostante la loro casa fosse sempre stata San Francisco, la città dell’amore libero.  
   
Così, crescendo,  aveva sviluppato uno smisurato amore per l’arte, tutta l’arte, e sua madre aveva fatto sì che lo coltivasse. La donna non gli aveva mai fatto mancare nulla, aveva fatto i lavori più umili per sfamarlo e per poter poi assicurargli un tetto sulla testa. Era una gran donna, lo aveva cresciuto tutto da sola senza mai fargli avvertire la mancanza di una figura maschile – nonostante il suo continuo cambio di partner, che a Steve tutto sommato non era mai dispiaciuto, gli amici di sua madre erano tutti pacifisti e simpatici.  
   
Raggiunti i diciannove anni, il ragazzo aveva avuto bisogno di un cambio d’aria, così si era trasferito un paio di anni a New York per studiare all’accademia d’arte. Vivere in un’altra città lo aveva aiutato a capire il mondo e ad apprezzare sempre di più ciò che aveva a San Francisco, che per tanto tempo gli era stata stretta. Così alla fine era ritornato a casa, una volta finiti gli studi.  
   
Sua madre con gli stenti di una vita era riuscita a comprarsi un edificio con due appartamenti, uno per Steve e l’altro per sé, così da dare più spazio a suo figlio, ed in più aveva avviato un’attività molto redditizia, un negozio di articoli vintage – principalmente quelli sulla cultura hippie – con scaffali colmi di vinili e chincaglierie varie, in ricordo dei fantastici anni della lotta per la pace.  
   
Quel giorno, come ogni domenica mattina, il ragazzo si era alzato un po’ più tardi. Prima di tutto si era premurato di rifare il letto, lisciando per bene il copriletto in fantasia scozzese color del cielo, ed aggiustando i due cuscini contro la testata. Gli piaceva che fosse tutto in ordine nella sua camera, riusciva a riposare meglio in quel modo, il disordine lo rendeva quasi ansioso.  
   
Poi si era recato in cucina per preparare la colazione per sé e per sua madre – quella ovviamente dormiva ancora come un ghiro, ma lui era abituato a lasciarle i pancakes in caldo anche quando si recava in negozio, così che avesse di che sfamarsi una volta sveglia. Non gli pesava affatto, innanzitutto perché in quella cucina era un piacere starci, adorava come sua madre aveva arredato l’appartamento, cercando di mettere il suo tocco ovunque, utilizzando i mobili vintage che rivendeva nel suo stesso negozio- quelli gli ricordavano la sua infanzia, quando andava di casa in casa o stava per mesi interi nel Volkswagen.    
   
Dopo aver cucinato, si sedette al tavolo per consumare la propria colazione in tranquillità. La casa era silenziosa, fortunatamente a quell’ora del mattino non vi era alcun rumore molesto, come invece capitava spesso nelle ore serali.  
   
Purtroppo, il vicino di casa – perché sì, quando si era trasferito a NY, sua madre aveva pensato bene di fittare l’altro appartamento - era un tantino irrispettoso, delle volte – o almeno, lo era per lui, Sarah non si era mai lamentata, praticamente lo adorava e lo trattava come fosse figlio suo. Si chiamava Tony Stark ed aveva l’appartamento confinate con il loro, il baccano in quella casa cominciava nel primo pomeriggio e man mano che il tempo passava, i rumori si facevano sempre più forti.  
   
Stark, sì, quel tipo di persona che ascolta della musica spacca timpani a volume improponibile, ignorando le lamentele dei dirimpettai. Steve era costretto a fargli la ramanzina più volte e a litigarci altrettante volte, tanto che era una fortuna non fossero ancora arrivati alle mani. Spesso era andato a lamentarsi con sua madre, non ottenendo comunque alcunché, anzi, probabilmente ormai il vicino aveva preso a comportarsi in quel modo, di continuo, anche per fargli dispetto.  
   
Col passare del tempo, però, i litigi si erano trasformati in pretesti per vederlo. Non era una novità che Steve fosse bisessuale – in verità protendeva più verso gli uomini, ma non disdegnava le donne. Nell’adolescenza era stato con Peggy Carter, la ragazza che poi era diventata la sua migliore amica. Le cose erano terminate in modo giusto, senza rancori irrisolti, e quando Steve era maturato abbastanza, aveva capito di essere attratto anche dai ragazzi.  
   
Così negli anni trascorsi all’accademia era stato con Sam Wilson, conosciuto ad una festa universitaria. La loro relazione era durata ben due anni, tra alti e bassi, ed alla fine avevano deciso di concluderla di comune accordo, restando ottimi amici. Poi c’era stato solo un altro ragazzo, Jack Monroe, conosciuto all’ultimo anno. Era andata bene all’inizio, ma dopo Steve non aveva retto alla gelosia ossessiva e alla voglia di quello di rendere la loro relazione di dominio pubblico, quindi si erano lasciati in malo modo e da quel momento si erano del tutto persi di vista.  
   
Insomma, alla fine  era ritornato a San Francisco ed aveva conosciuto la cugina di Peggy, Sharon Carter. All’inizio non era stato molto propenso ad intraprendere una nuova relazione, poi però quella lo aveva corteggiato senza ritegno e gli aveva dimostrato di tenere sinceramente a lui, quindi non aveva davvero saputo respingerla.  
   
Sharon era bionda, alta e bellissima, infatti stava cercando di sfondare nel mondo della moda, ed era probabile che ci sarebbe riuscita in un paio d’anni. Era la donna dei sogni di qualsiasi uomo, ma Steve non era mai stato così entusiasta di lei, e della loro relazione. Ci stava insieme per abitudine, da un po’ di mesi a quella parte.  
   
Quindi si ritrovava ad avere una fidanzata con cui non voleva stare – era troppo difficile lasciarla, purtroppo – e con un vicino di casa che praticamente gli aveva fatto perdere la testa giorno dopo giorno. Un gran bel casino, insomma, come se la sua vita non fosse stata già abbastanza complicata.  
   
Pensando a quello finì di mangiare l’abbondante colazione, ripulendo in seguito ciò che aveva sporcato e decidendo di andare a fare una doccia veloce, come da routine. Quindi si infilò nel grande bagno e lasciò i boxer nel cesto dei panni sporchi, lavandosi in fretta e dandosi una svegliata con l’acqua fredda del getto.  
   
Non aveva dormito molto quella notte, a causa della musica. Si chiedeva come facesse sua madre a non lamentarsi mai di quegli schiamazzi notturni, delle volte si arrabbiava anche con lei – che non era proprio silenziosa -, perché sembrava piuttosto divertita dalla situazione che si era venuta a creare in quel manicomio che era diventato l’edificio.  
   
Quando uscì dalla doccia si avvolse in un telo di spugna e ritornò in camera, asciugandosi ed indossando mutande e jeans in fretta. Anche il suo armadio era molto ordinato, quindi quando non trovò la felpa che cercava non si stupì, era più che sicuro che Sarah l’avesse presa e buttata da qualche parte nella sua camera, lo faceva spesso, delle volte prestava dei suoi vestiti ai suoi occasionali spasimanti.  
   
Ovviamente entrare nella stanza di sua madre era la cosa più fastidiosa, in quel frangente, perché era dannatamente disordinata. Fortunatamente con il tempo Steve era riuscito a convincerla che l’ordine fosse una cosa buona, ma in ogni caso la camera restava un campo di battaglia fino all’ora di pranzo.  
   
Fece slalom tra i vari indumenti gettati alla rinfusa sul parquet, un arcobaleno di colori e tessuti leggeri, scuotendo la testa e lanciando un’occhiata alla donna sul letto con indosso nulla a parte la sua pelle – era un hippie, Steve era cresciuto tra quelli come lei, non si scandalizzava più. Dovette chinarsi per scavare tra quelle montagne di gonne ed abiti floreali, ma non si arrese finché non adocchiò ciò che cercava.  
   
«Come fai a vivere in questo caos, mi chiedo.» Borbottò, guardando un’ultima volta quella ed uscendo dalla stanza silenziosamente, così da non svegliarla. Una volta fuori diede una scrollata alla felpa e controllò che fosse pulita, prima di infilarla in fretta e ritornare in camera per completare il rituale di vestizione.  
   
Era abbastanza abitudinario nelle cose. Nonostante avesse solamente ventisette anni, mentalmente era già un uomo fatto e finito, avrebbe tranquillamente potuto crearsi una famiglia. Sua madre gli diceva sempre che era fatto per essere un marito, che sarebbe stato il compagno perfetto per chiunque.  
   
Purtroppo, o per fortuna, chi può dirlo, Steve non aveva intenzione di sposarsi entro i prossimi dieci anni, né aveva mai pensato di mettere su famiglia con Sharon. Era troppo impegnato a pensare ad altro per occuparsi di cose del genere, con piacere di sua madre, che proprio non sopportava la sua fidanzata.  
   
Prima di uscire dalla propria camera controllò di non aver scordato nulla, più per abitudine che per vera e propria necessità. Camminò fino a raggiungere il soggiorno, infilando il giubbotto di pelle a pochi metri dalla porta, raccogliendo le chiavi della Kawasaki  e la custodia che conteneva la sua reflex, in fretta.  
   
Gli piaceva andare in giro a scattare foto, ogni tanto riusciva a pubblicare qualcosa, con  l’aiuto di Peggy che spesso organizzava Vernissage e mostre fotografiche. Uscì di casa, con il sorriso sulle labbra, pronto ad affrontare una nuova giornata, sperando di vedere il vicino attraente nel pomeriggio.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Tony Stark viveva in quell’appartamento da otto anni. L’aveva preso in affitto da Sarah Rogers appena il figlio si era trasferito a New York, si trovava così bene che ne aveva fatto una sorta di nido. Aveva vent’anni quando ci si era trasferito, si era stufato del dormitorio dell’università, Berkley, ed aveva deciso di andarsene a vivere da solo. Avendo una famiglia ricca alle spalle, poteva permetterselo.  
   
Si era laureato in economia col massimo dei voti ed in pochissimo tempo era riuscito a conciliare i suoi studi con la sua più grande passione: la tecnologia. Infatti, nonostante la giovane età, vent’otto anni, era proprietario di tre negozi in giro per San Francisco, specializzati nella vendita di prodotti tecnologici, dal computer alla chiavetta  USB.  
   
Adorava quella casa sistemata su due piani: zona giorno al piano inferiore e zona notte a quello superiore.  
Poi era luminosissima, grazie alle ampie finestre che prendevano buona parte delle stanze. Viveva nel caos più completo e adorava Sarah, a modo loro, erano due spiriti liberi.  
Era anche un gran festaiolo e soprattutto un gran donnaiolo, di conseguenza c’era spesso un via vai di ragazze dal suo appartamento, ed ogni tanto anche qualche ragazzo.  
   
Erano circa le due del pomeriggio di una placida e tiepida domenica, quando Tony si svegliò dopo la sua solita notte di bagordi, affamato come un orso. Preso da chissà quale istinto primordiale, decise che quel giorno il suo  _colapranzo_  (colazione e pranzo) se lo sarebbe preparato da sé - fortunatamente, per riempire una ciotola di latte e  _Lucky Charms_ , non ci voleva un particolare talento culinario, i problemi sorgevano nel momento in cui c’era da usare i fornelli.  
   
Rimase in contemplazione davanti al frigorifero aperto in boxer neri di microfibra e canottiera dello stesso colore, con tanto di grattatina al lato B, come se chissà quale scelta ci fosse da fare. Invece, per miracolo, troneggiavano nel vuoto due uova, stranamente non scadute. Le afferrò e decise di farsele fritte.  
   
Prese una padella dal mobile della credenza, ci mise un po’ di burro che era riuscito a recuperare dallo sportellino, e ruppe le uova con maestria. Dopodiché, convinto che non ci fosse bisogno di stare lì a controllarle, si andò a spaparanzare sull’immenso divano ad angolo di pelle nera, per guardare i cartoni animati. La domenica a quell’ora  _Peppa Pig_  non veniva trasmessa, dunque si accontentò delle puntate nuove di  _Spongebob_.  
   
Si era rilassato, anche troppo, concentrandosi sui litigi della spugna con  _Squiddy_ , ogni tanto gli ricordavano lui ed il suo vicino di casa Steve, ovviamente quest’ultimo era il rompiballe, dunque faceva la parte del calamaro - sebbene avesse un culo da paura, lo perdonava ogni volta solo per quello e perché amava troppo Sarah per odiare suo figlio.  
   
Si accorse solo quando la casa era impregnata di una puzza rivoltante che aveva fatto andare a fuoco la padella con il suo  _colapranzo_. Corse  verso la cucina per togliere il tutto dal fuoco, quando, all’improvviso, si trovò in spalla a qualcuno, senza neanche rendersene conto.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
La prima cosa che Steve fece fu provare ad aprire la porta dell’appartamento del suo dirimpettaio. In verità avrebbe voluto sfondarla, ma qualcosa gli aveva fatto credere che quello fosse talmente svogliato da non chiudere nemmeno la porta a chiave mentre era in casa da solo - probabilmente i suoi genitori non gli avevano impartito la lezione sull’ _ABC_  della sicurezza, e tra l’altro nemmeno Sarah lo aveva mai fatto con lui.  
   
La puzza di fumo era arrivata fino a casa sua, giustamente, essendo gli appartamenti praticamente confinanti. All’inizio aveva pensato che Tony Stark stesse facendo di nuovo lo scienziato pazzo, perché spesso, quando proprio non aveva nulla da fare, se ne stava nel suo laboratorio domestico a giocare con chissà che cosa - tanto che per un attimo, e solo all’inizio, Steve aveva pensato che quello sintetizzasse delle metanfetamine o qualche altra droga, invece poi aveva solo scoperto che ogni tanto si divertiva ad utilizzare il saldatore.  
   
Una volta aperta la porta del suo appartamento, Rogers aveva visto chiaramente del fumo venir fuori dagli spifferi della porta dell’altro, ed era stato più che sicuro si trattasse di un incendio. La priorità massima era stata subito mettere in salvo Stark. Sì, Stark, la sua cotta, il suo tormento, il ragazzo a cui pensava mentre era tra le braccia della sua fidanzata. Stark che in poco tempo gli aveva monopolizzato il cervello, l’inguine e probabilmente anche il cuore.  
   
«Stai tranquillo Stark, ti porto fuori di qui!» Gli aveva urlato mentre lo afferrava come se fosse un sacco di patate - tutto quel sollevamento pesi aveva dato i suoi frutti - e lo aveva trascinato giù per le scale, lontano dal presunto incendio, nonostante avesse visto molto fumo ma niente fuoco.  
   
Così si erano ritrovati giù, Steve e Tony, fuori dall’edificio, in strada. Il biondo con indosso un jeans ed una felpa chiara marcata  _Nike_ , e l’altro in boxer neri e canotta, a piedi nudi, come se si fosse appena svegliato e se ne stesse a casa sua a poltrire - cosa che probabilmente stava facendo.  
   
Avevano passato tre minuti buoni a guardarsi negli occhi, mentre Rogers riprendeva fiato per lo sforzo. Stark era sì più basso di lui, ma ugualmente allenato ed in forma, forse solo un po’ meno massiccio.  
   
Alla fine, Steve, dopo aver ritrovato la forza per parlare, si decise finalmente a farlo, tanto più che l’espressione sul viso dell’altro non gli piaceva affatto.  
   
«Si può sapere che diavolo stavi combinando? Fortuna che mi sono accorto dell’incendio, avresti potuto morire asfissiato dal fumo e poi incenerito dalle fiamme. Sei come al solito un incosciente sbadato!» Lo rimproverò, neanche fosse sua madre. Il cuore gli batteva in petto perché aveva davvero temuto per lui, vedere che stava bene gli procurava un certo sollievo.  
   
«Sì e poi cos’altro? Si può sapere tu come ti sei permesso ad entrare in casa mia e portarmi fuori di peso senza neanche vedere cosa stesse succedendo?» Tony era imbestialito, stava già risolvendo la questione, sapeva badare benissimo a sé stesso, quell’intrusione era un colpo bello e buono al suo orgoglio.  
   
Si rese anche conto, poi, di essere praticamente in mutande per strada.  
   
«Prego, figurati, non c’è di che!» Esclamò l’altro, offeso, non riuscendo proprio a capire come potesse quello comportarsi in quel modo dopo che praticamente gli aveva salvato la vita. Si era aspettato tutt’altra reazione, si era aspettato riconoscimento, gratitudine, ed anche favori sessuali - okay, no, forse quelli davvero non se li aspettava, ma mai dire mai nella vita, in fondo Tony sembrava di mentalità piuttosto aperta.  
   
«Ah! Fai pure l’offeso! Violi la mia proprietà, mi carichi in spalla neanche fossi una gentil donzella in pericolo, mi trascini in mezzo alla strada che ho praticamente tutte le grazie di fuori… e ti incazzi  _tu_?»  
Non si trattenne affatto dall’alzare la voce, l’altro - come se non fosse sul marciapiede davanti al loro palazzo -, puntandogli contro anche il dito.  
   
Steve lo fissò e si rese effettivamente conto che era praticamente nudo. Quei boxer non lasciavano molto all’immaginazione e la canottiera di certo non aiutava. In un certo senso forse era saggio non guardarlo e non soffermarsi su certi particolari, altrimenti si sarebbe ritrovato a dover spiegare movimenti ai piani bassi, e proprio non voleva passare per l’idiota di turno.  
   
«La  _tua_  casa stava prendendo fuoco.» Gli ricordò, giusto per ribadire il concetto  _‘ti ho salvato la vita’_. «Un minimo di gratitudine, Stark. Avrei potuto infischiarmene, ringrazia Dio che sono tornato da poco a casa ed ho ottimo fiuto per il pericolo.»  
   
Incrociò le braccia al petto, squadrandolo con uno sguardo che la diceva lunga su quello che pensava del suo atteggiamento. Non approvava un simile comportamento, non dal momento che si era preoccupato per lui. «Si può sapere cosa diavolo hai mandato a fuoco?»  
   
«Ah, beh. Se questo è il tuo fiuto per il pericolo stai proprio a posto. Ti consiglio vivamente una visita da un otorinolaringoiatra perché hai i turbinati che non ti funzionano bene.» Tony continuava a puntargli l’indice contro, osando spingerlo all’indietro. «Secondo te, se fossi stato davvero in pericolo, sarei rimasto in casa a farmi arrostire? E comunque ho semplicemente bruciato una padella, stavo cercando di cucinarmi due uova per  _colaziopranzomerenda_!» Urlò, ancora una volta.  
   
Il biondo lo guardò come se avesse appena detto la cosa più assurda e stupida del mondo.  
   
“ _Colazionepranzomerenda_ ”? Che cavolo di pasto era? Non lo aveva mai sentito prima. Certo, sapeva che l’altro avesse dei problemi con gli orari normali, ovvero l’orologio biologico andato a puttane, ma mangiare un paio d’uova per riassumere tre pasti gli sembrava davvero inconcepibile. Non era affatto un’alimentazione sana.  
   
«Smettila con questo dito, odio quando mi puntano il dito contro.» Lo ammonì, afferrandogli quello stesso dito nel pugno chiuso, senza però fargli male - non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per ferirlo, fisicamente e non. «A parte la discutibile questione di un paio d’uova per sopperire a tre pasti mancati - dovresti proprio andare da un nutrizionista per imparare a mangiare sano -, come diavolo hai fatto a mandare a fuoco la casa cucinando un uovo? E’ proprio l’ _ABC_  della cucina, la prima cosa che impari da bambino, la prima che fai quando vai a vivere da solo. Non ci vuole una laurea in ingegneria meccanica per preparare due uova in padella.»  
   
La cosa più assurda era che, in fondo, la questione non lo stupisse così tanto. Delle volte gli sembrava che Tony avesse sempre avuto qualcun altro che faceva quelle cose per lui, in passato. Sapeva che era ricco di famiglia e che aveva un’attività di successo.  
   
«Non mi toccare!» Gli urlò contro quello, per l’appunto, che con un colpo secco si liberò dalla sua presa. «E fatti gli affari tuoi. Mangio cosa voglio e quando voglio. Non sono cose che ti riguardano.»  
   
Quel biondino era irritante tanto quanto affascinante, avrebbe voluto sbatterlo al muro, in tutti i sensi.  
Anche se si portava a letto quella modella mezza deficiente - due tette  _così_ , ecco dove era finito il cervello di quello. Sicuramente si sarebbe portato a letto più volentieri Steve della sua ragazza.  
   
Lui non era il tipo che si faceva tanti problemi sul genere di chi si portava a letto, gli bastava uno sguardo, se il ragazzo o la ragazza di turno gli piaceva, era cosa fatta. «E poi, no, non sono capace a cucinarmi due uova, evidentemente, ma cosa te ne frega?»  
   
« _Gesù_ , devi proprio essere così irritante tutto il tempo?» Gli chiese l’altro, davvero arrabbiato per il suo gesto. Forse anche un po’ deluso, in effetti, perché non capiva come mai lo avesse respinto in quel modo. Gli aveva solo afferrato il dito, non aveva fatto niente di strano. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto togliersi dalla testa l’idea di poter concludere qualcosa con quello, delle volte sembrava quasi lo evitasse o  che non fosse affatto interessato.  
   
Steve non era di certo un Don Giovanni, nella vita aveva avuto solo quattro relazioni serie, ma onestamente non aveva mai avuto problemi di quel genere. Era assolutamente il tipo di persona che piaceva a tutti, e gli avevano sempre detto quanto fosse bello. Le ragazze si voltavano in strada per guardarlo, e succedeva spesso anche con i ragazzi, tanto che Sharon delle volte diventava più paranoica del solito.  
   
«Io irritante? Io? Fino a prova contraria sei tu quello che si è infilato in casa mia e che ha sempre da lamentarsi per qualsiasi cosa io faccia. In fin dei conti sei tu quello arrivato dopo di me, in teoria, e quando ti adatterai, non sarà mai troppo presto!»  
   
Avrebbe voluto tanto prenderlo a schiaffi, Tony, e dopo, per farsi perdonare, fargli quello che avrebbe voluto, ma Mister Perfezione sicuramente non sarebbe stato d’accordo, mai scombinare i piani a quel tipo.  
Secondo il moro aveva un orario anche per le funzioni corporali.  
   
«Sei davvero ridicolo, Stark!»  
   
Tony si irritò talmente tanto che lo piantò in asso, sul marciapiede.  
   
«Dove diavolo vai?»  
   
E non gli rispose, altrimenti gli sarebbero uscite tutte una serie di parolacce ed improperi per nulla carini.  
In più pensava di essere rimasto a piedi nudi su un marciapiede di San Francisco e la cosa non poteva risultargli che disgustosa, era disordinato, sì, ma era una persona pulita. Si sarebbe dovuto scartavetrare la pianta del piede con la lana d’acciaio, per tirar via il lerciume.  
   
Ovviamente l'altro si lanciò all'inseguimento, come se quella fosse un'occasione imperdibile per continuare a parlargli. «Non ho finito, Stark!» Esclamò, affiancandolo sulle scale e facendo per sbaglio cozzare il dorso della mano contro una sua natica -  _per sbaglio, sì, certamente_.  
   
Tony si girò di scatto, guardando la mano del ragazzo: «Leva le mani dal mio culo, Rogers!» Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, bene inteso, ma in quel momento era troppo arrabbiato anche per flirtare con il suo bel vicino di casa. «Io invece ho finito, lasciami in pace.» Concluse con una gomitata contro il braccio di quello.  
   
Il biondo lo guardò sconvolto, non aspettandosi di certo una tale reazione. Ma se Stark si comportava infantilmente, nessuno gli impediva di fare lo stesso - tutto per vederlo cinque minuti di più. «Sto solo cercando di farti capire che sei un pericolo ambulante!» Lo apostrofò, ricambiando la gomitata, ovviamente senza metterci troppa forza - anche se quella dell'altro era stata piuttosto dolorosa.  
   
«Per un uovo bruciato? Rogers, seriamente, non ti sembra di esagerare, adesso?» Si fermò per un attimo in mezzo alle scale, Tony, a guardarlo di traverso. «Non sarò il primo chef di Cipriani, ma mi sono solo scordato una padella sul gas, per Dio!» Dopo la gomitata decise che ci stava anche uno spintone.  
   
Steve si ritrovò a sbattere con la schiena contro il muro, portando gli occhi al cielo per il nervoso e facendosi avanti, spingendolo contro il corrimano. «Sto solo dicendo che se hai bisogno - se hai bisogno di  _qualsiasi cosa_  -, siamo vicini di casa, puoi sempre venire a chiedere. Anche-- per il pranzo, o la cena, cucino per due, posso farlo anche per tre.»  
   
   
L’espressione di Tony cedette, sentendo un leggero brivido di senso di colpa per averlo trattato in quel modo, ma poi il suo orgoglio quasi infantile ristabilì l’ordine delle cose e gli fece tornare la sua espressione rabbiosa. «Levati di torno, Rogers, continuerò a fare come ho sempre fatto, take away o roba già pronta…» E si allontanò da lui correndo.  
   
«Oh, Gesù Stark!» Urlò adirato l'altro. «Sto solo cercando di aiutarti! Dove scappi?»  
   
   
   
   
   
Tony si rintanò in casa sua, cercando di pulire la schifezza che aveva combinato in cucina. La padella era ormai troppo carbonizzata e finì dritta nel cestino della spazzatura, mentre con un po’ di olio di gomito, i resti del fumo sparirono dalla cappa e dalle piastrelle del muro.  
   
Esausto, si buttò sul suo immenso divano e sentì un boato: era il suo stomaco. Non avendo nulla in casa e mancando completamente la voglia di uscire a fare un po’ di spesa al market aperto anche la domenica vicino casa, chiamò una gastronomia take away per farsi portare un bagel alla crema di formaggio e salmone e due muffin al cioccolato. Dopodiché riprese a guardare programmi di bassa lega in tv, in attesa del suo pasto.  
   
Dopo aver riempito il suo stomaco in preda ai crampi, si appisolò clamorosamente per due ore davanti alla televisione.  Una volta sveglio, però, decise che aveva poltrito veramente troppo ed uscì a farsi due passi ed una birra in centro.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Uscendo dalla porta di casa Steve non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarsi Sharon di fronte, vestita di tutto punto. Aveva i capelli biondi raccolti sulla nuca ed indossava un top rosa ed un paio di jeans, tenendo la borsa sulla spalla e guardandolo con un gran sorriso.  
   
Il ragazzo quindi lasciò la porta socchiusa e poggiò a terra il borsone della palestra. A differenza della ragazza indossava una semplice tuta dell’ _Adidas_ ed una t-shirt bianca, pronto per l’allenamento. Non andava tutte le domeniche in palestra, alternava di settimana in settimana così da accontentarla ed uscire con lei per passare la serata in qualche locale a sua scelta, dove spesso li raggiungevano un paio di amici – di solito quelli di lei.  
   
«Sharon, che ci fai qui?» Chiese sorpreso, visto che si erano sentiti telefonicamente il giorno prima e lui le aveva chiaramente riferito che quella domenica sarebbe andato in palestra, visto che la settimana prima lei aveva dormito da lui. Odiava quando le persone gli scombinavano i piani, forse quella era l’unica pecca della biondina, richiedeva sempre molte attenzioni.  
   
«Non dovevamo uscire?» Domandò quella, mentre il sorriso pian piano le spariva dalle labbra. Ovviamente l’altro sapeva che stesse facendo la gnorri - lo faceva spesso - e fingesse di non sapere che quella sera lui aveva altri piani piuttosto che passare la serata in qualche locale.  
   
«No, non dovevamo uscire. Sto andando in palestra.» Ribatté, un po’ piccato, poggiandosi allo stipite della porta e scrutandola. Quando l’aveva conosciuta per la prima volta, qualche anno prima, Sharon era una ragazza sobria ed un po’ impacciata, ma con il tempo era diventata una sorta di femme fatale, sempre vestita per provocare. Quando camminavano per strada spesso i ragazzi si giravano a guardarla, perché era davvero molto bella.  
   
«Va bene, dai, se ti cambi ti aspetto, non è un problema.» Sorrise lei, avvicinandosi e circondandogli il collo con le braccia con uno slancio, poggiando le labbra morbide sulle sue e coinvolgendolo in un bacio bagnato. Steve avrebbe ricambiato se non che si accorse che, a qualche metro da loro, c’era Tony fuori dalla porta di casa – sembrava appena tornato ed aveva problemi ad infilare le chiavi nella serratura. Era piuttosto nervoso.  
   
Le poggiò le mani sulle spalle, in modo gentile, e la liquidò con un bacetto casto, allontanandola da sé. «Senti,  _tesoro_ , ci siamo sentiti ieri telefonicamente e ti ho detto che oggi sarei andato in palestra. Non dovevamo vederci domani sera?» Le chiese, in tono gentile, cercando di ammorbidirla perché sapeva quanto fosse suscettibile e paranoica.  
   
La bionda incrociò le braccia al petto e corrugò la fronte. «Ma domani sera ho quell’incontro di lavoro, lo sai. Oggi è domenica, pensavo passassi la notte da me, ho anche messo su quel completino che ti piace tanto.» Lo incalzò, guardandolo con occhioni da cerbiatta e facendo un passo verso di lui, abbassando appena il top sul seno, giusto per mostrargli il reggiseno di pizzo blu che le fasciava il petto prosperoso.  
   
Steve la guardò, sbuffando una risata e tirando su la stoffa, per coprirla. Era imbarazzante che dicesse quelle cose, soprattutto quando c’era Tony a pochi metri di distanza che stava praticamente ascoltando tutto e continuava a far finta di trafficare con le chiavi, come se non fosse palese che stesse origliando.  
   
«Lo sai che devo andare in palestra, Sharon. Mi piacerebbe tanto passare la serata con te, davvero, ma sai che lo sport è sacro.» Le disse, quindi, sorridendole per tranquillizzarla. In verità non aveva voglia di passare la serata con lei, aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi.  
   
«E’ quello che ti sto proponendo,  _Stewie_ , dello sport.» Ribatté la bionda, inarcando un sopracciglio e roteando gli occhi. «Non capisco proprio perché devi sempre fare così. Sono la tua ragazza ed ho il sacrosanto diritto di voler trascorrere del tempo con te.» Gli ricordò, impuntandosi.  
   
«Ed io ho il sacrosanto diritto di fare quello che mi pare, visto che non ho firmato nessun pezzo di carta su cui c’era scritto di accontentare ogni tuo capriccio. Ho bisogno dei miei spazi.» A quel punto Steve si infervorò davvero, perché la giornata era già andata storta e voleva concluderla bene. Qualsiasi altro ragazzo avrebbe trascinato la biondina in giro e l’avrebbe accontentata con piacere, ma lui non provava più gli stessi sentimenti per lei, quelli che aveva provato all’inizio, da quando aveva capito di essere attratto da Tony. Non ce la faceva a lasciarla, però, perché si comportava quasi sempre bene e per qualche strano motivo era brava ad abbonirlo, in più era la cugina della sua migliore amica.  
   
«Non è che devi vedere qualcuno in palestra? Perché sennò non si spiega tutta questa voglia di ginnastica.» Lo incalzò Sharon, con il volto corrucciato e la voce appena incrinata. E quello non prometteva nulla di buono, li conosceva i suoi attacchi di isteria gelosa, sapeva quanto potesse farlo sentire colpevole per cose che non faceva.  
   
Prima che potesse rispondere, la porta si spalancò completamente e Steve venne affiancato da una donna sulla quarantina, che appariva come una trentenne, con una cascata di capelli rame ed un vestito lungo floreale a coprire il corpo snello – i piedi rigorosamente nudi ed il solito spinello tra le mani. Sarah osservò la ragazza con un che di infastidito, portando gli occhi al cielo per come era conciata.  
   
«Stevie, tesoro, la mamma ha bisogno di tenere lontani i flussi negativi dall’appartamento, perché questa squilibrata sosta sulla porta di casa mia?» Domandò, con voce tranquilla e bassa, soffiando una boccata di fumo sul volto della biondina, che tossì e si allontanò schifata. Dopodiché, la donna portò lo sguardo oltre e notò Tony sulla soglia, con un certo sollievo, che trafficava con le chiavi.  
   
«Oh, grazie al cielo!» Esclamò, portando le mani in aria. « _Raggio di sole_ , non muoverti da lì, la tua aura tiene lontano il flusso negativo che proviene da questa donna.» Disse, rivolgendosi a Tony con il suo solito sorriso e prendendo un’altra boccata di fumo, mentre con le dita che tenevano la canna indicava Sharon con un certo disappunto.  
   
Tony sghignazzò sotto i baffi e lasciò perdere le chiavi, appoggiandosi al muro. «Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine, Sarah.» Adesso era ufficialmente autorizzato a farsi i fatti del suo vicino di casa e di quella squallida biondina.  
   
Steve lanciò un’occhiataccia a sua madre, poggiando poi lo sguardo su Sharon che era in procinto di piangere. Tra le due non correva buon sangue, diciamo pure che Sarah non era affatto d’accordo su quella relazione, Sharon era proprio tutto ciò che lei detestava, aveva tutto ciò che a lei non piaceva in una donna.  
   
«Tante lotte per l’emancipazione sessuale, ed ecco a cosa hanno portato.» Si lamentò, infatti, la donna, facendo la radiografia alla ragazza. «Guardala come va in giro, con quel suo cartello “sono solo un oggetto” e la vagina depilata.» E dopo quello, per poco Steve non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva, era abituato alle esagerazioni di sua madre, ma non le avrebbe mai comprese del tutto.  
   
«Mamma, ti prego, non parlare in quel modo!» La rimproverò, infatti, tentato di spingerla dentro casa e chiudere la conversazione lì, per giunta Tony li stava guardando e la cosa gli creava un certo imbarazzo.  
   
«Cosa ho detto di male,  _Stevie_? Vagina? Beh, qual è il problema, tu sei venuto fuori da una vagina,  _la mia_. Tanta sofferenza per cosa, poi? Per vederti sprecare il tuo tempo con questa capra?» Puntò il dito contro Sharon, facendo un passo avanti, probabilmente il fumo, quel giorno, le aveva dato alla testa più del solito.  
   
La ragazza scoppiò in lacrime. «Steve, come puoi permetterle di parlarmi così!» Esclamò tra i singhiozzi.    
   
Tony era lì lì per buttarsi a terra e rotolare dalle risate. A stento riusciva a trattenersi, gli era persino uscita una lacrima dall’angolo dell’occhio per lo sforzo.  
«Sarah, perdonami, è il caso che rientri a casa mia.» Si scusò alla fine, anche se sotto sotto se la godeva a vedere Steve in imbarazzo, ma soprattutto quella gallina in lacrime.  
   
Il biondo lanciò un’altra occhiataccia a quello e guardò sua madre rassegnato, prendendo il borsone da terra e passando un braccio sulle spalle della sua ragazza. Purtroppo era un debole e non ce la faceva a vedere qualcuno piangere, soprattutto se era lui parte del motivo di quelle lacrime. Le sorrise, cercando di sembrare dispiaciuto e quella non perse tempo ad aggrapparsi al suo collo, con grande irritazione di Sarah che bestemmiò in modo poco pacifista e rientrò in casa sbattendo la porta – si sentiva ancora la sua voce, si stava lamentando di Steve e del fatto che non mollasse Sharon.  
   
«Vieni da me?» Domandò quest’ultima, puntando gli occhioni chiari in quelli del ragazzo, come a volerlo rendere più malleabile, portandogli una mano sul petto ed accarezzandolo piano, risalendo fino al collo e lasciandogli un bacio bagnato contro le labbra. «Per favore.»  
   
Steve non seppe dirle di no ed annuì, chiedendosi se Tony li stesse guardando. Dio, Sharon era bella, ma paragonata a quello sfigurava del tutto, era insignificante. Non sapeva come era iniziata quella sua cotta – se così ancora si poteva chiamare – per Stark, ma ogni volta che abbracciava quella si immaginava come sarebbe stato se al suo posto ci fosse Tony. Era strano, avevano davvero poco in comunque, e pure lo attirava a sé come una calamita.  
   
Quest’ultimo li guardò con la coda dell’occhio prima di chiudersi in casa e soffiò un  _“Che coglione”_  biascicato tra i denti, accompagnato da una smorfia di disgusto. Rientrato nel suo appartamento si lasciò cadere e pensò a quanto fosse stupido Rogers a farsi abbindolare da quella tettona senza cervello. Gelosia? Nient’affatto, Tony Stark non era mai geloso…  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: E con l’altra storia in corso – con cui siamo proprio a buon punto, se vi consola lol – abbiamo deciso di pubblicare anche questa, visto che abbiamo già sette o otto capitoli scritti. Sarà sicuramente più breve dell’altra, perché nasce da un riciclaggio che non vi sto qui a spiegare – in breve: avevamo scritto della roba e stava lì inutilizzata, e ci spiaceva buttarla, così l’abbiamo corretta e riadattata per poter pubblicare.  
> E niente, credo che San Francisco sia una delle mie città preferite degli States, e penso anche sarebbe un bel posto in cui vivere – raro che io lo pensi di una città (con la C maiuscola) americana, perché non sopporto molto i luoghi caotici e affollati (sì, potrei vivere su un pizzo di montagna, per quanto mi riguarda, e stare bene, piuttosto che avere gente intorno a togliermi il respiro).  
> Essendo anche che amo molto la cultura hippie e che mi sono sempre piaciuti gli ideali professati dagli hippies, ho voluto rendere la madre di Steve una figlia dei fiori vera e propria (che poi non è vissuta negli anni 60, è un altro conto, ha avuto il biondino quando era giovanissima, ma è cresciuta lei stessa con una madre hippie - una di quelle che ci ha vissuto, in quel periodo - e quindi ne ha seguito le orme).  
> Oddio, ma che ve frega, sto parlando troppo e il tasto della lettera H funziona male.  
> Comunque, se vi interessa conoscere l’aspetto di Sarah, per lei mi sono ispirata a Julianne Moore: http://www.theplace2.ru/archive/julianne_moore/img/2-56.jpg  
> Insomma, un bel pezzo di femmina. Io l’adoro.  
> Quindi, detto ciò, mi eclisso e vi lascio alle note della mia socia.  
> Byee byee.
> 
>  
> 
> Note di Shin* (aka Chievans) alias Tony: Dite la verità, non ve lo sareste aspettato mai un Tony disastro in cucina, eh? :-P  
> La scelta di "set" non è usuale, siamo abituati/e a New York, Los Angeles, ogni tanto Washington ed è più facile leggere di ambientazioni ad Asgard che a San Francisco. Un giorno, quando vincerò al superenalotto o sposerò Chris Evans, andrò a farci un giro.  
> Il titolo di questa long ha un senso: è un riadattamento di un verso di San Francisco di Scott McKenzie, magari così non vi dice nulla ma sono certa che almeno una volta nella vostra vita l'abbiate ascoltata (in caso contrario, dopo aver fatto 5 minuti di punizione nell'angolo della vergogna, ascoltatela qui: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJ_WG3d3GL8 ) che oltre ad essere un inno alla città è una delle canzoni pietre miliari del movimento hippie e poi... bè, se arriverete fino alla fine capirete il perché di questa scelta.  
> Concludo dicendo che anche io, come Tony, amo alla follia Sarah Rogers. Au revoir


	2. Non Capisci Proprio Un Tubo

 

 

                                             

 

 

 

 

**Non Capisci Proprio Un Tubo**

 

 

Doveva essere una serata particolarmente divertente, quella. Aveva rimorchiato due gemelle in un bar a North Beach, due rosse che non avevano nulla da invidiare a nessuna delle ragazze che si era portate a letto prima, e le stava aspettando per fare un pre-cena a casa sua.

Aveva riempito il frigorifero di prosecco ed aveva pulito i flute che teneva da parte per quelle occasioni che lui chiamava “intime”. Era riuscito anche, incredibilmente, a mettere un po’ in ordine il suo caos, per lo più aveva buttato le cose che aveva sparse per la casa nella stanza in cui lavorava ed aveva chiuso a chiave. Per la gente comune, e sicuramente per uno come il suo dirimpettaio Rogers, quella mossa era da veri scansafatiche e casinisti cronici, lui preferiva definirla _disordine organizzato_.

Anche le lenzuola del letto erano state tirate su per l’occasione, nonostante sperasse che, subito dopo cena - avevano deciso di andare a mangiare in uno dei bistrot nelle vicinanze -, si sarebbe disfatto molto velocemente.

Si stava sistemando i capelli davanti allo specchio del bagno, quando sentì suonare il campanello. Non si precipitò ad aprire, anche se erano fanciulle, doveva farsi desiderare, e percorse con calma l’appartamento, sistemandosi il collo della camicia nera che aveva indossato sopra un paio di jeans chiari - modello skinny.

Di certo non si aspettava Rogers alla porta, anziché le due sorelle _pel di carota_.

«Ciao, stavi uscendo?» Chiese subito il ragazzo, con una strana luce negli occhi, neanche conoscesse già la risposta alla domanda che aveva posto. Se ne stava sul pianerottolo, con addosso un paio di jeans scuri. Su questi aveva una t-shirt bianca ed una felpa rossa della _Puma,_ abbinata a delle scarpe della stessa marca. Sembrava fosse in procinto di uscire, magari con Sharon, come succedeva spesso e volentieri.

«Stavo aspettando delle amiche.» Lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, Tony. Era vestito in modo semplice, ma riusciva ad essere comunque sexy, maledetto Rogers. «E’ successo qualcosa?» Buttò un occhio verso le scale e poi all’orologio.

Steve si morse il labbro inferiore. Lo scrutò, poi, con quegli occhi acquamarina che delle volte sapevano essere estremamente profondi ed enigmatici, che dicevano tutto e niente. «Senti, _mi si è rotto il tubo_.» Affermò, in modo ambiguo, e sembrò davvero avesse utilizzato quel tono di proposito. «Non è che verresti cinque minuti dentro a darci un'occhiata? So che hai occhio per queste cose.» Sorrise nel modo più ingenuo e tranquillo che conosceva, mostrando la dentatura bianca come la porcellana.

Tony aveva colto un che di malizioso in quelle parole, ma figurarsi se uno come Rogers si metteva a fare battutine a doppio senso, a lui poi, neanche avesse due bocce come quelle dell’oca scema che si portava a letto.

«A dire la verità stanno per arrivare, non vorrei che poi non trovassero nessuno in casa.»

Il sorriso di Steve si allargò, come se trovasse tutte quelle giustificazioni inutili. Fece un passo avanti, guardandolo negli occhi e facendogli un cenno con il capo verso la porta del suo appartamento. «Avanti, Stark, cinque minuti, è il tubo del lavello in cucina. Ci dai solo un'occhiata veloce e poi vai via. Vorrei solo riuscire a capire come ripararlo e cosa è successo.»

L’altro roteò gli occhi, non aveva voglia di mettersi a fare polemica con Rogers proprio prima di un’uscita a tre. «Va bene, va bene. Ma tu tieni d’occhio la porta di casa mia, così se arrivano mi avvisi, d’accordo?» Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e arrotolò le maniche della camicia. «Cosa c’è che non va?»

Il biondo si fece seguire nell'appartamento - aveva lasciato la porta aperta - e superò l'arcata che collegava il salotto alla cucina, rigorosamente vintage come il resto della casa. Vi erano già le ante del mobile del lavello spalancate. «Tranquillo, se sono persone che frequenti faranno di sicuro in modo di farsi sentire.» Scherzò, indicandogli il tubo squarciato.

Tony si lasciò sfuggire un’occhiata al didietro di Rogers mentre entravano in casa e prima di guardare tutto intorno. Non ci era praticamente mai entrato da quando Steve era ritornato da NY, ben tre anni prima, e regnava l’ordine assoluto, aveva perfino paura a respirare per sporcare qualcosa. Si domandava come una tipa come Sarah riuscisse a sopravvivere a tutta quella rigidità.

Capì immediatamente che quel tubo era stato manomesso di proposito, per chi avesse un minimo di basi di meccanica era facilmente intuibile e lui da ragazzo aveva avuto il periodo di fissa con tutto ciò che avesse a che fare con la meccanica - dalle moto all’impianto idraulico di casa sua.

Si domandava, però, come mai Rogers l’avesse fatto, ma se quello era un gioco, che si giocasse per bene.

«E’ una cosa da niente, si sono semplicemente allentate un paio di viti ed è saltata la guarnizione, se hai una chiave inglese ci metto due minuti. Ah, e tienimi la camicia, non voglio sporcarla.» Detto ciò si sbottonò la camicia e la tolse, lasciandola in mano a Steve e rimanendo a petto nudo.

Il ragazzo strinse il tessuto nel pugno e percorse il suo torace con lo sguardo, un po' spiazzato da quel gesto. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva a torso nudo, in verità, di solito girava per casa con indosso sempre una canotta. Inutile dire che quella vista gli fece un certo effetto, mentre allungava il braccio indietro per riporre la camicia sul tavolo e faceva quasi fatica a staccare gli occhi dalla sua pelle scoperta. «Intanto che vado a prendere la cassetta degli attrezzi, tu prenditi pure quello che vuoi dal frigo, dovrebbero esserci delle lattine di birra e di coca-cola.» Disse, indicandogli il frigorifero poco lontano e riuscendo finalmente a smetterla di guardarlo. Dopodiché si assentò per un attimo.

Tony si accorse che quello non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso, ma riuscì a mantenere un’espressione neutra, non voleva dargli soddisfazione. «Grazie sono apposto.» Disse a voce alta, così che lo potesse sentire dall’altra stanza. Si appoggiò al lavandino, incrociando le gambe e le braccia, mentre continuava a guardarsi attorno.

La pulizia di quella casa gli metteva addosso un po’ d’ansia.

Dopo poco ritornò Steve, con in mano la famosa cassetta degli attrezzi, che poggiò sul tavolo ed aprì per cercare ciò che gli aveva chiesto l’altro. In verità parecchie volte si era ritrovato a lottare con cose ben più problematiche di un tubo rotto, vivendo con sua madre. Diciamo che era palese fosse tutta una grande farsa, ed era anche programmato che l'altro se ne rendesse conto. «Sicuro? Non ti va nulla? Hai fame?» Provò a chiedere, afferrando la chiave inglese ed avvicinandosi a lui per porgergliela, ritornando a far scivolare gli occhi in basso, sul suo addome e poi sui pettorali.

Tony prese l’attrezzo e guardò quello - che quasi se lo mangiava con gli occhi.

«In verità ho un po’ fame, ma andrò a mangiare fra poco con queste mie amiche, preferisco non guastarmela.» Mentre si girava, per piegarsi a sistemare il danno, aggiunse: «E levami gli occhi di dosso, Rogers, sembra quasi che tu non abbia mai visto un ragazzo senza maglietta, eppure credevo che gli hippies non avessero di questi problemi.»

Steve si chinò, sedendosi sui talloni e guardando il suo sedere di riflesso, perché era proprio impossibile che non vi cadesse l'occhio. Dopodiché poggiò una mano sul lavandino mentre gli stava accanto per osservarlo lavorare.

«No, infatti non ne hanno. Se ti sfili la camicia non aspettarti che io resti indifferente, Stark. Sei un bel ragazzo ed io vedo solo seni da un bel po' di tempo, un'occhiatina non ha mai ucciso nessuno.» Disse schietto, perché era quella la sua intenzione fin dal principio, fargli capire che era invaghito di lui da un bel po’ di tempo.

Tony non si aspettava che il ragazzo gradisse anche la bellezza maschile, oltre che quella femminile. «Sei il primo uomo etero che conosco che si stufa di un paio di tette, Rogers. Certo, io di quella che ti scopi mi sarei stufato facilmente, non per le bocce, sia chiaro. Ma mi sembra un tantino stupida, o sbaglio?» La guarnizione era sistemata, stava infilando le viti ai loro posti e dovette forzare per stringerle, tendendo i muscoli del braccio. «Non guardare troppo che mi consumi, eh.»

«Non ho mai detto di essere etero, Stark. Tu sei poco attento.» Lo riprese l'altro, in modo scherzoso, cercando di incrociare il suo sguardo tutte le volte che gli era possibile. «Sharon non è stupida, è-- una ragazza dolce, e affabile. Certo, ha i suoi momenti, ma tutto sommato è quasi il prototipo di fidanzata perfetta. Ed è questo il bello, che in qualunque caso non riusciresti a lasciarla senza sentirti una persona orribile.» Ed in poche parole gli aveva spiegato la situazione che stava vivendo con la ragazza giorno per giorno e piuttosto a malincuore. «Ti infastidisce essere guardato da me?»

Aveva finito di saldare le viti e si girò verso Steve, mettendogli in mano la chiave inglese e guardandolo negli occhi. «Io sarò poco attento, ma ti ho visto sempre accompagnato dalla stessa ragazza da quando sei qua, se poi, in privato, ti smanetti con la squadra di nuoto olimpionico, non posso saperlo.» Si alzò sgranchendosi le ginocchia. «No, non mi dà fastidio essere guardato da te. Ma tu sei una persona impegnata ed io ho due gemelle che stanno venendo a fare l’aperitivo da me. Dove posso lavarmi le mani?»

Steve si raddrizzò, ritornando vicino al tavolo e riponendo la chiave inglese nella cassetta degli attrezzi, afferrandola per riportarla nello sgabuzzino. «Seguimi, ti mostro il bagno, è vicino alla mia camera da letto.» Disse, con quelle due iridi chiare che gli lanciavano un'occhiata che diceva più di mille parole, e di nuovo quel tono ambiguo. Uscì quindi dalla cucina, superando il salotto ed entrando nel corridoio, facendosi seguire.

Tony aveva capito perfettamente il gioco di Rogers e se la rideva sotto i baffi, ma continuò a far finta di nulla e lo seguì. «Hai problemi di incontinenza?» Gli chiese in tono anche piuttosto serio, mentre entrava in bagno e si lavava con cura le mani, anche se non erano poi così sporche.

Steve lasciò la cassetta nel ripostiglio e ritornò subito da lui, poggiandosi allo stipite della porta e guardandolo con interesse. Sapeva che quello aveva perfettamente capito il doppio senso. «Solo alcune volte.» Ribatté, quindi, con un mezzo sorriso consapevole. «Sicuro di non voler mangiare qualcosa prima di andare?»

«Sicurissimo, grazie.» Rispose con un’inconsueta cortesia Tony, asciugandosi le mani. «La mia camicia? Sicuramente Ashley e Britney mi stanno aspettando sulla porta di casa, mi tocca proprio andare, Rogers.» Non che tutte quelle attenzioni da parte del ragazzo gli dispiacessero, ma, stranamente, non era un atteggiamento tipico di quello e la cosa lo metteva a disagio.

Steve, a quel punto, ripose la maschera di sfacciataggine, che aveva indossato sperando di fare colpo su quello, e ritornò a comportarsi come suo solito. Si era sforzato inutilmente, era probabile che il moro non fosse affatto attratto da lui, quindi non era corrisposto, inutile continuare. «Sì, hai ragione, scusami. Ti ho già rubato troppo tempo.» Si scusò, mortificato per un po' di motivi, mentre si spostava per andare verso l'ingresso. «Sei stato davvero gentile, grazie mille. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, sai che la mia porta è sempre aperta.»

Quel ragazzo per Tony restava un mistero. Un giorno era irritante, un momento sembrava ci provasse con lui, il momento dopo sembrava non gliene fregasse nulla. Si stava sistemando la camicia, ancora in cucina, quando quello se n’era già andato all’ingresso.

«Magari un bicchiere d’acqua lo prendo, mi è venuta un po’ sete.» Trovò un pretesto per farlo tornare e cercare di studiarlo meglio.

Il biondo quasi non inciampò nel tappeto nel sentirlo parlare, perché si era aspettato che andasse via e basta, senza trattenersi. Ritornò in cucina e lo fissò, aveva di nuovo la camicia addosso. «Un caffè? Che ne dici? Faccio davvero un ottimo caffè.» A quel punto, come invogliato, cercò di trovare un modo per trattenerlo più a lungo.

«Hai mica sentito del baccano mentre eri vicino alla porta? Quelle due sono davvero casiniste, se fossero arrivate si sarebbero fatte sentire.» Disse Tony, guardando l’orologio. «Vada per il caffè, ho come l’impressione che quelle due mi abbiano dato buca. E’ la prima volta in quasi trent’anni che mi capita. Di solito sono io quello che dà buca alla gente.» Si sedette al tavolo, senza neanche chiedere il permesso. Tra l’atteggiamento di Rogers e quelle due cretine che non si erano presentate, si era rabbuiato in volto.

Steve lo guardò, non sapendo se dover essere dispiaciuto o no. Si avvicinò ad una delle credenze e tirò fuori il suo tritacaffè vintage. Dopo si avvicinò a lui.

«Questa è una cosa fantastica. Vuoi provare? Macina i chicchi freschi e conserva l'aroma che è una meraviglia.» Gli spiegò, mostrandogli la scatola con la manovella a lato. « _Io non ti avrei mai dato buca_.»

Tony prima studiò la macchinetta, poi alzò lo sguardo verso Steve: «Ah, no? Davvero?»

Si grattò la testa ed il suo stomaco brontolò. D’istinto si portò le mani all’addome e si scusò con il ragazzo. «Perdonami, non l’ho fatto apposta.»

Steve sbuffò una risatina divertita, quasi felice del fatto che fosse affamato. «Facciamo così, il caffè te lo preparo dopo averti fatto mangiare qualcosa. Okay? Tanto stavo per cenare anche io, un po' di compagnia non mi dispiace.» Sfiorò appena le sue ginocchia con le gambe, data la vicinanza, e fissò gli occhi nei suoi per cercare di capire di più.

«D’accordo.» Si era arreso, Tony, insomma, aveva ceduto e l’aveva data vinta a Rogers. Ricambiò lo sguardo, ma mantenne un’espressione indifferente, dando un'occhiata attorno. «E come mai sei da solo? Tua madre dov'è?»

«Sarà in giro con il suo nuovo spasimante.» Scherzò l'altro, allontanandosi a malincuore e riponendo il tritacaffè, trafficando per procurarsi una pentola da riempire d'acqua per la pasta. «La carne la mangi?» Domandò, avvicinandosi ad un' altra credenza per tirarne fuori un pacco di spaghetti.

«Se prepari la pasta, mangio solo quella, grazie.» Rispose educatamente Tony. Poi, però, come a non voler smentire la sua rudezza di fondo, aggiunse: «Tua madre è una bellissima donna ed è ancora giovane, fa bene ad andare a divertirsi.»

Doveva ammettere che un pensierino ce l'aveva fatto pure lui e, nel frattempo, allungò le gambe sotto al tavolo.

Steve gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. «Nessuno ha mai detto il contrario, penso solo dovrebbe scegliersi dei compagni più maturi, non ragazzi dell’età di suo figlio.» Non aveva mai contestato le scelte della donna, ma delle volte pensava fosse davvero troppo volubile. Certo, aveva solo quarantadue anni – era rimasta incinta a quindici anni – ma non poteva continuare ad avere la vita sentimentale di una ventenne, o almeno era così che la pensava Steve. «Come sai, lei aveva quindici anni quando restò incinta. Da bambino mi pesava un po’ questo suo cambio continuo di partner, ad alcuni dei suoi ragazzi mi ci affezionavo davvero. Forse solo perché volevo sapere cosa si provasse ad avere un papà, nonostante lei e la nonna non mi facessero mancare nulla.» Raccontò, a quel punto, perché non aveva affatto paura di esporsi. Gli piaceva Tony, per davvero, e non si sarebbe fatto problemi a raccontargli della sua vita.

«Beh, in fondo tua madre è rimasta da sola.» Tony continuava a prendere le difese di Sarah, il suo affetto per lei era davvero inquantificabile. «Mio padre va insieme a ragazze dell'età di suo figlio e forse anche più giovani, nonostante sia ancora sposato con mamma.» Lo disse con un tono neutro, non aveva rapporti granché solidi coi suoi, specie col padre. Da quando aveva aperto i suoi negozi, i contatti con loro si facevano sempre più radi.

Il biondo tirò fuori dal frigo il sugo che aveva preparato per pranzo, quello con le polpette di carne che tanto piaceva a sua madre. Quindi si avvicinò al microonde e vi infilò dentro il tutto, per riscaldarlo, mentre buttava del sale nell' acqua in ebollizione e calava gli spaghetti. Si mostrò disinvolto, ma in verità il fatto che Tony gli stesse facendo una confidenza – che stesse parlando dei suoi genitori – lo stupì. Il ragazzo non era mai stato chiaro sul suo passato e non si apriva con facilità.

«Non deve essere facile per tua madre. Mi chiedo come possano sopportare alcune cose, certe donne. Devono essere davvero toste. Mia madre non ha mai neanche provato a cercarlo, mio padre, per fargli sapere che c’ero e chiedergli aiuto. Ha fatto i lavori più umili per potermi dare un tetto sulla testa ed un futuro.»

Tony non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso, un po’ lo invidiava per come si muoveva senza problemi in cucina.  
A lui non aveva mai insegnato nessuno a cucinare, aveva iniziato a fare le sue cose da solo a vent'anni, quando aveva deciso di mollare il dormitorio universitario e andare a stare nel suo appartamento.  
«Sopporta, è una santa, forse troppo.»

Afferrò il forchettone, l'altro, così da schiacciare gli spaghetti ed immergerli tutti nell'acqua, per poi riporre l'utensile e trafficare con i cassetti per tirare fuori le tovagliette da poggiare sul tavolo. «Deve essere una brava persona, mi piacerebbe conoscerla.» Disse, per non interrompere il discorso e creare un silenzio imbarazzante. Dopo si avvicinò al tavolo e posizionò le tovagliette. «Cosa bevi? Acqua, birra, coca-cola, fanta o sprite?»

«Una birra va bene, grazie.» Rispose Tony. Continuava ad osservare ogni suo movimento, cercando di farsi notare il meno possibile. «Insomma, fai come me, ti piace assaggiare da una parte e dall’altra, ci si diverte di più. Non ti facevo così, Rogers.» Sghignazzò poi, cambiando discorso per non continuare a parlare di cose troppo personali.

Steve intanto si preoccupò di tirare le birre fuori dal frigo e poggiarle sul tavolo, per sé aveva preso due Sprite, mentre andava alla ricerca delle forchette, trovandole subito ovviamente - non aveva mai problemi in quel senso, più che altro era Sarah che non sapeva mai dove mettere le mani. «Stare con un uomo è completamente diverso dallo stare con una donna. Direi che forse lo preferisco, non ci ho mai capito molto delle donne.» Spiegò, superandolo per poggiare le forchette ed i cucchiai su entrambe le tovagliette. «In verità, che resti tra noi, con Sharon non ho granché in comune, non è quella che si dice una persona brillante ed intelligente, ma è carina, sa starmi dietro, ed è molto brava... beh, hai capito.» Stranamente non lo imbarazzava parlare di quelle cose con Tony, anzi, le parole venivano fuori tranquillamente.

Nel sentirlo fare quella confessione, il moro scoppiò a ridere. «Beh, direi proprio che un’ammissione del genere da uno come te, Rogers, non me la sarei mai aspettata. Già ti immaginavo a prendere appuntamento dal Wedding Planner e con una villetta, con minimo tre figli sul groppone. E invece mi salti fuori che stai con Miss America solo per scopartela. Bravo.» Gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla, come a sottolineare il suo apprezzamento.

«No, non proprio. Certo, non sposerei mai Sharon, non credo molto nel matrimonio, o forse non ho ancora trovato la persona giusta.» Steve si era ritrovato più volte a fare quel tipo di discorsi, anche con la sua fidanzata, perché sicuramente alla biondina non sarebbe dispiaciuto indossare l'abito bianco. In fondo di soldi ne avevano abbastanza - soprattutto il ragazzo - qualsiasi persona normale, probabilmente, avrebbe ponderato l'idea di fare il grande passo. «Non sto con lei solo per portarmela a letto, anche se fare sesso con lei è una gran bella esperienza. In verità è da un po' di tempo che vorrei lasciarla, ma non saprei proprio come fare per non inimicarmi anche Peggy, la mia migliore amica. Delle volte ho sperato che mi tradisse con qualcuno.» Finalmente gli spaghetti erano cotti e, quindi, dopo aver spento il microonde, Steve tirò fuori il colapasta e vi travasò dentro il contenuto della pentola.

Tony si lasciò andare ad un’altra risata, mentre apriva la sua birra e ci dava un sorso direttamente dalla bottiglia. «Anche sul discorso del matrimonio andiamo d’accordo. Non c’è cosa di più inutile.» Poggiò la bibita sul tavolo e disse: «Mollala se ti ha stufato, hai detto che Carter è amica tua, dovrebbe capire, no?»

«La fai sembrare una cosa semplice.» Ribatté l'altro, impegnato a passare gli spaghetti dal colapasta di nuovo alla pentola, così da buttarci dentro il sugo con le polpette ed amalgamare il tutto. «Appena provo a farlo scoppia in lacrime come una bambina, come hai potuto constatare da solo, è facile al pianto. Mi fa sentire una persona orribile, d'altra parte, credo che parecchi ragazzi vorrebbero essere al mio posto e la tratterebbero sicuramente meglio. Insomma, Sharon è molto bella. Ma non credo che la bellezza basti, delle volte, quando manca altro.»

«E’ proprio lì che sta il problema. Ti preoccupi troppo. Una come lei ti pianterebbe una grana anche se la lasciassi dopo averla beccata in flagrante a fare un pompino allo scemo di turno.» Intanto che aspettava gli spaghetti, Tony tamburellava le dita sul tavolo.

«Magari lo facesse, ma il problema è che totalmente fedele, nonostante di bei modelli ne avrebbe a palate.» Il biondo spense la fiamma e cominciò a riempire i due piatti fondi che aveva preso dalla credenza, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di assaggiare il tutto, quello era il suo piatto forte. «Per questo preferisco gli uomini, è molto più facile chiudere i rapporti.» Spiegò, afferrando poi i due piatti e tornando al tavolo, sedendosi di fronte a Tony e servendogli gli spaghetti. Trafficò con la lattina di Sprite, prendendone un sorso, mentre lo guardava con un sorriso sulle labbra che non voleva proprio andarsene. Era felice che fosse lì a cenare con lui, erano secoli che attendeva quel momento.

«Sono sicuro che troverai una soluzione.» Gli rispose Tony, riempiendosi la bocca. «Complimenti Rogers! Sono deliziosi!» Si complimentò, con ancora la bocca piena. Dopo secoli finalmente mangiava qualcosa che non fosse stato ordinato a domicilio.

Il biondo gli sorrise, soddisfatto, ed afferrò forchetta e cucchiaio per cominciare a mangiare a sua volta, riempiendosi la bocca di pasta e mandando giù dopo aver masticato per bene. «In verità, al momento, sono attratto da un'altra persona.» Confessò, mantenendosi sul vago.«Mi piace davvero tanto.»

«Motivo in più per mollare _Victoria’s Secret_.» Lo liquidò Tony, che in quel momento sembrava voler instaurare una relazione con gli spaghetti.

Il resto della serata passò tranquillo, stranamente, e riuscirono a non scannarsi per tutto il tempo. Tony ad un certo punto diede un’occhiata all’orologio, si era fatta una certa ora, non voleva approfittare della gentilezza del vicino e visto che la serata era andata in fumo, si sarebbe dedicato al lavoro, così da portarsi avanti. «Mr. Rogers, la ringrazio per avermi rifocillato, ma credo che sia giunta l’ora di tornare al mio maniero…»

Steve, che si era perso nella conversazione, non aveva fatto caso all'orario, infatti guardò l'orologio appeso al muro con un certo stupore. «Wow, il tempo è volato.» Mormorò sorpreso, rimettendosi in piedi un po' a malincuore. Non voleva che andasse via, ma non poteva nemmeno invitarlo a restare per la notte in quel modo, sarebbe stato troppo. «Ti accompagno alla porta.»

«Approfitterò per lavorare un po’.» Rispose Tony, avviandosi all’ingresso dell’appartamento ed aprendo da sé l’uscio. «Grazie davvero per la cena, mi sono rimpinzato a dovere.» Si sbottonò un po’ la camicia, tanto poi in casa si sarebbe messo comodo, boxer e canottiera come al suo solito.

L'altro fece vagare lo sguardo sul suo corpo, poggiando una mano allo stipite della porta e guardandolo intensamente. Si soffermò un paio di minuti sulle sue labbra, con la forte voglia di baciarle e farle sue. Non sapeva però come avrebbe reagito, alla fine Tony non si era esposto più di tanto quella sera. «Sono stato bene.» Gli disse, sincero.

Il moro rifletté sul fatto che Steve ci avesse provato con lui per tutta la sera. Sembrava proprio avesse buone intenzioni anche in quel momento, ma non si azzardò ad esporsi per primo, così da evitare di prendersi un ceffone, nel caso in cui avesse frainteso tutto.

«Sì, anche io. E ho mangiato davvero bene.» E si picchiettò lo stomaco con soddisfazione.

«Puoi tornare quando vuoi.» Lo invitò l'altro, che stava ancora ponderando l'idea di baciarlo. In verità lo spaventava il pensiero di ricevere un due di picche, in caso Tony non provasse le sue stesse sensazioni. Fece un passo avanti, per essere più vicino, tenendo lo sguardo incatenato al suo. «Per qualsiasi cosa, sono qui, a tua disposizione.» Affermò con voce bassa, il tono gli era venuto naturale.

«D’accordo, lo terrò a mente.» Rispose Tony, che nel frattempo aprì la porta e stava lì ad aspettare che Rogers si desse una mossa. Ma sembrava proprio non voler far nulla, forse tutta quella scenetta l’aveva messa su per non rimanere da solo a casa, visto che Sarah non c’era e la sua tettuta fidanzata non si era fatta sentire.

Steve uscì sul pianerottolo, non sapendo davvero come comportarsi. Era combattuto sul da farsi, aveva paura di essere respinto. Infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, osservandolo mentre apriva la porta. «Puoi venire a pranzo e a cena quando vuoi, a mamma non dispiacerà.»

«Ok, come ti pare, Rogers.» Tony aveva iniziato ad innervosirsi e gli sbiascicò una risposta con un sorriso forzato. «Forse è meglio che vada…» Niente, aveva capito male tutto, quello non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare qualcosa con lui.

«Hai ragione, ti ho trattenuto abbastanza.» Ribatté il biondo, guardandolo e sentendosi quasi fremere per l'agitazione. Se voleva farlo doveva farlo subito, altrimenti l'altro sarebbe rientrato. Il punto era che non gli sembrava molto incline alla cosa, non sembrava che quello avesse voglia di baciarlo. «Buona--- buona notte, Stark.» Mormorò.

A quel punto, Tony, perse completamente la pazienza. Gli sibilò un “Buonanotte.”, molto seccamente, e gli sbatté la porta in faccia.

Si spogliò in soggiorno, senza neanche arrivare in camera sua, lasciò jeans e camicia sul pavimento e si diresse al suo impianto stereo, ben intenzionato a fare casino il più possibile, sapendo quanto al suo vicino desse fastidio. Scelse un cd dei Metallica ed avviò il sistema mettendolo in loop, andando a chiudersi nella sua stanza di lavoro, senza uscire per svariate ore, finché non fu esausto e si buttò sotto le coperte per dormire un po’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Eh, Antonio caro, che vuoi “o’ cocco ammunnat e buon” (sbucciato e servito)? – come si dice in quel di Napoli.  
> Prima ci prova sfacciatamente, poi ti prepara la cena, e poi vuoi pure che faccia il primo passo per baciarti? Eh no, fijo mio, non ci siamo – almeno per ora, poi chissà. Lol  
> Visto che avevamo del tutto rimosso di fare un banner, la volta precedente, per l’euforia della pubblicazione veloce LOL ho deciso di farlo dopo. :3 Spero vi piaccia.  
> E niente, lascio la parola alla mia socia. Au revoir, e al prossimo capitolo.  
> Peace & Love (Y)
> 
> Note di Shin* (Chievans) alias Tony: Io dico che ne vedremo delle belle con questi due. Mi pare proprio che sono più imbecilli del solito, voi che ne dite? D'altra parte Stebe è fidanzato, Tony che ne sa che sta facendo il marpione? Magari il tubo l'aveva scassato di proposito perché era da solo in casa e voleva un po' compagnia. Coooooomunque, vedremo chi sarà il primo dei due a darsi una mossa. Cià!


	3. I'm Sexy and I Know It

                                

 

 

 

 

  
**  
I'm Sexy and I Know It**  
 

  
  
  
Il pomeriggio di Tony era passato molto tranquillamente, aveva deciso che aveva bisogno di un po’ d’aria.  
Forse perché le cose con Rogers stavano prendendo una piega strana, non lo sapeva neanche lui.  
   
Era rimasto stravaccato al Golden Gate Park, disteso sull’erba tagliata da poco ascoltando il suo iPod per almeno due ore. Almeno finché il suo stomaco non aveva preso a brontolare per reclamare un po’ di carburante. E perché non accontentarlo con uno dei migliori hot dog di San Francisco?  
   
Quel carretto se lo ricordava sempre lì da quando era piccolo. Stava proprio all’angolo dell’uscita sulla Lincoln Way, quella a fianco al Giardino Botanico.  Ci andava spesso quando era bambino, e anche se non era proprio a due passi da casa sua, la sua tata Annie ce lo portava quando la ascoltava e non faceva troppi disastri in casa. O più spesso quando suo padre si prendeva la briga di ricordarsi di lui e lo rimproverava perché voleva un abbraccio, cose da femminucce.  
   
Con la pancia piena e la mente rilassata, se ne tornò a casa a piedi, percorse buona parte di Lincoln Way ed arrivò a casa circa quaranta minuti dopo, se l'era presa comoda. Si era fatto quasi buio e convenne che quella passeggiata gli aveva fatto bene.  
   
Salì le scale a due a due, come ringalluzzito da quel pomeriggio rigenerante, finché non trovò Rogers, sua croce e delizia da ormai tre anni, in tuta grigia e borsone. Aveva un’aria tutt’altro che tranquilla. Magari gli aveva dato fastidio la musica di quella notte, ma d’altra parte se l’era meritato. Aveva fatto il provolone per un’intera serata e poi non aveva avuto il coraggio neanche di baciarlo. Eppure era proprio convinto di interessargli.  
   
« ’Sera Rogers.» Lo salutò distrattamente, mentre infilava la chiave nella toppa.  
   
Il ragazzo lo stava guardando fisso, scrutando la sua figura dalla testa ai piedi come se lo stesse studiando. Lo guardava spesso in quel modo, come se volesse sapere di più, ma aveva paura di chiedergli, chiedergli “ _dove sei stato?_ ” oppure “ _successo qualcosa di interessante_?” o ancora “ _hai visto qualche ragazza o ragazzo?_ ”. Sapeva  già che la risposta dell’altro sarebbe stata seccata ed irritante, quindi lasciava perdere per principio.  
   
«Proprio te cercavo.» Disse, quindi, tenendo il borsone della palestra su di una spalla e continuando a fissarlo, facendo qualche passo verso di lui così da ottenere la sua attenzione. «Si può sapere che diavolo ti prende?»  
   
Di nuovo lo sguardo inquisitore. Non amava particolarmente quando lo fissava in quel modo, anche se al contempo tutte quelle attenzioni lo lusingavano. Alle volte sembrava volesse mangiarselo con gli occhi, ma ormai si era convinto che fosse tutto frutto della sua fantasia.  
   
«Siamo passati direttamente al “proprio te cercavo”? Il buona sera non si usa più? E di grazia, a cosa devo l’onore di tutte queste domande?»  
   
Steve lasciò ricadere il borsone per terra, incrociando le braccia al petto, tenendo le iridi acquamarina puntate nelle sue. «La domanda è una sola. Cosa ti succede? No, perché, mi piacerebbe esserne messo al corrente prima di entrarti in casa e distruggere l’impianto stereo. Fosse solo quello, poi.» Ed in effetti, in quei giorni Tony si era davvero dato da fare per infastidirlo con schiamazzi notturni e rumori molesti, era certo che avesse usato il trapano un paio di volte.  «Dopo pranzo sono venuto a cercarti per parlare, anche ieri, ma non c’eri. Dove sei stato?» A quel punto la curiosità era troppa, non riuscì proprio a trattenersi. Era da un paio di giorni che quello non era mai in casa, o tornava di notte, e Steve era o troppo impegnato o troppo stanco per andare da lui.  
   
Non voleva pensare all’ipotesi che si vedesse con qualcuno, e che magari passasse l’intera giornata a casa di quel qualcuno, per poi ritornare di sera, giusto per lavorare. Più quell’idea si insinuava nella sua mente, più stava male.  
   
«Ma cosa vuoi? Come se fosse una novità che sento la musica ad alto volume. Mi serve per concentrarmi a lavorare. E non ti permetto di minacciarmi in quel modo.» I toni autoritari non gli erano mai piaciuti, figurarsi poi se venivano usati dal suo vicino di casa belloccio - che prima ci prova e poi lo lasciava come uno stupido sul ciglio di casa e a bocca asciutta.  
   
«Non sono affari tuoi dove vado. Ho una vita anche io, cosa credi?» Gli rispose acido, proprio non tollerava quell’invadenza gratuita.  
   
Steve non sopportava quando gli parlava in quel modo, in quegli istanti lo avrebbe davvero preso di peso e sbattuto al muro per--- _fargli cose_. _Molte cose_. Le stesse cose a cui spesso pensava di notte. Ma ovviamente dal modo in cui quello si comportava, era sicuro che se ci avesse provato si sarebbe beccato un bel paio di pugni in faccia. Non aveva voglia di rischiare.  
   
«Già, ho notato. Ma questo non significa che devi sbattertene della vita degli altri. Io lavoro, di mattina, e tu non fai altro che fare baccano con quella tua musica da adolescente ribelle!» Esclamò, quindi, sulla difensiva. Continuava a pensare che quello si vedesse con qualcuno, non vi era altra spiegazione. «Valla ad ascoltare a casa della persona con cui ti vedi, la musica, sono sicuro che non gli piacerà.» Disse acido, scuotendo la testa in disappunto, rendendosi conto solo dopo che forse aveva un tantino esagerato e che in quel modo l’altro avrebbe capito chiaro e tondo che fosse geloso.  
   
Tony alzò un sopracciglio ed assunse un’espressione perplessa. Non capiva dove volesse arrivare. Se tutta quella scenetta era effettivamente perché gli dava fastidio la musica o se era geloso di una persona inesistente.  
   
«E io lavoro di notte, problemi? Ti compri un bel paio di tappi per le orecchie, funzionano, sai? Poi mi fai ridere, adolescente ribelle. Ho ventotto anni e ascolto musica da ventottenni!» Incrociò le braccia al petto e continuò: «E poi cosa vuol dire _valla ad ascoltare dalla persona con cui ti vedi?_. Non vado da nessuno e anche se così fosse, non sarebbero affaracci tuoi, Rogers.» Quell’ultimo periodo gli uscì dalla bocca con un tono un tantinello alto.  
   
Steve non voleva essere scortese, ma gli venne da sorridere comunque, nonostante quello sembrasse visibilmente alterato. Scoprire che non usciva con nessuno era molto più che un sollievo, aveva un peso sul petto da un bel po’ di giorni, in quel modo avrebbe potuto dormire sogni tranquilli - musica a parte.  
   
Si schiarì la voce, ritornando serio. «Devi abbassare il volume, perché mi infastidisce, mh?» Non gli uscì come una minaccia, anzi, era piuttosto divertito dal modo in cui quello si era alterato, e non sapeva neanche perché. «E si può sapere che ci hai fatto con il trapano? Ti pare il caso di trapanare i muri alle quattro del mattino, Stark?»  
   
«Cosa c’è da ridere? Rompermi le palle ti fa ridere?» Certe volte Tony si domandava cosa ci trovasse in lui a parte il suo bel culo. «E poi tua mamma mi adora troppo per buttarmi fuori di qui. Inoltre ho sempre pagato l'affitto regolarmente e non ho mai fatto danni, cosa vuoi?» Ma poi perché era così impiccione? «Ora devo pure spiegarti cosa ci facevo col trapano alle quattro di notte? Non – sono –affari – tuoi – Rogers!»  
   
«E invece sì, perché mi infastidisci!» Gli urlò contro l’altro, esasperato. Delle volte lo trovava davvero infantile, si comportava male di proposito, neanche fosse un bambino capriccioso che voleva sempre averla vinta.  Lo scrutò di nuovo, facendo vagare lo sguardo sul suo corpo prima di ritornare a fissare le sue iridi ambrate. Avrebbe davvero voluto baciarlo, e trascinarlo in casa, oppure spingerlo contro il muro, qualsiasi cosa andava bene. Lo stava davvero mandando al manicomio con quell’atteggiamento, voleva solo che si calmasse.  
   
«Mi hai proprio scocciato con questo infantilismo, Stark.» Affermò, tirando fuori dalla tasca il suo iPhone, afferrando il polso dell’altro e sbattendogli il cellulare sul palmo della mano, guardandolo fisso ed aspettando una sua reazione. Voleva proprio capire se avrebbe afferrato al volo, in fondo quando voleva era piuttosto sveglio.  
   
«E tu mi hai scocciato con questo essere più vecchio di mio nonno!» Urlò di rimando Tony, che digitava violentemente il suo numero sul display dell’iPhone, senza staccare gli occhi da Steve. Si era accorto di come se lo stava mangiando con gli occhi. «E poi fammi uno squillo, così memorizzo il tuo!»  Gli grugnì, restituendogli il telefono.  
   
Steve gli sfilò il cellulare dalle mani, accarezzandogli il palmo, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo mentre chiamava il numero che gli aveva segnato e si portava il telefono all’orecchio per controllare che squillasse. Subito dopo avvertì la suoneria dell’altro, ovviamente eccentrica ed improponibile, come si aspettava, essendo _I’m sexy and i know it_ degli _LMFAO_ – roba che lui non ascoltava di certo.  
   
Sbuffò una risata, passandosi la lingua sui denti e continuando a fissarlo. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, d’altronde era chiaro già solo da tutte le foto di sé che aveva in casa quanto fosse egocentrico, quella canzone gli calzava a pennello.  
   
Più che per orgoglio, che per altro, Tony continuava a fissare in cagnesco Steve. «Bè? Cosa c’è da ridere ancora?» Sfilò il proprio iPhone dalla tasca dei jeans, con una cover degna del peggiore quindicenne nerd, un guscio che ricalcava esattamente il primo Game Boy, rigorosamente rosso e giallo, e registrò il numero di Steve, senza distogliere l’attenzione da lui.  
   
«Ecco, bravo. E rispondi ai miei messaggi.» Gli disse quest’ultimo, inserendo il blocca tasti ed infilando il cellulare nella tasca della tuta, continuando a fissarlo. Il suo era un tono autoritario, che non ammetteva repliche, nonostante non riuscisse a smettere di sorridere, però, perché finalmente aveva il numero dell’altro. «E poi dici che non sei infantile.» Disse, riferendosi alla cover.  
   
«Il Game Boy è un pezzo d’antiquariato, dovresti saperlo meglio di me!» Sbuffò Tony. «Ah, e per inciso: risponderò ai tuoi messaggi e non abbasserò la musica, chiaro?» Il suo tono era rimasto comunque aggressivo, ma dentro tanti piccoli fuochi d’artificio stavano scoppiando per il fatto che avesse finalmente ottenuto un contatto telefonico del suo vicino.  
   
«Sì, sarà, ma avere una cover del cellulare del genere, a ventotto anni, è una cosa infantile, Stark.» Lo canzonò Rogers, che quel giorno non aveva proprio intenzione di dargliela vinta, o di farsi guastare l’umore dalle sue frecciatine, era semplicemente felice di avere il suo numero, anche se non sapeva se significasse realmente qualcosa o glielo aveva dato solo per toglierselo di torno.  
   
«Adesso devo andare. Ti scrivo appena posso.»Affermò, senza un motivo preciso, forse solo per ricordargli di rispondere. Non sapeva neanche cosa scrivergli, o di cosa avrebbero potuto parlare, ma ci avrebbe pensato poi.  
   
Afferrò il borsone e fece una cosa che nemmeno lui stesso si aspettava di fare, una cosa del tutto impulsiva. Si avvicinò pericolosamente a lui ed avvicinò il viso al suo, lasciandogli un bacio bagnato all’angolo della bocca, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Abbassa il volume, Stark.» Sussurrò con un mezzo sorriso, senza farsi prendere dall’imbarazzo, allontanandosi subito e scendendo le scale di corsa, prima che quello potesse ribattere in alcun modo – anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto parlare ancora con lui.  
   
«ROGERS! PEZZO DI CRETINO!» Gli urlò quello, mentre correva giù dalle scale. Restò a fissare il muro davanti a sé con un sorriso imbecille, massaggiandosi il punto dove Steve l’aveva baciato. Che cosa avesse in mente il biondino, rimaneva un mistero. Si girò per rientrare in casa con la sua espressione poco intelligente sul viso.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Tony si dedicò al suo lavoro, che gli portò via non più di un’ora e mezza, visto che si trattava di fare la ricognizione all’andamento dei suoi negozi settimanale.  
Si erano fatte quasi le undici e mezza quando gli venne un certo languorino. Il frigorifero, miracolosamente, ospitava qualche fetta di prosciutto, così che si potesse fare un sandwich veloce, senza dover accendere fuochi o altro, giusto per evitare che finisse come l’ultima volta. Era nella sua tenuta casalinga alternativa alla canottiera e le mutande, un paio di pantaloni della tuta neri. _E basta._  
   
Si lasciò cadere sul divano ed accese la tv, una maratona di _2 Broke Girls_ lo stava aspettando, si faceva grasse risate con quella sit-com.  
   
Proprio alla fine del primo episodio, vibrò il telefono. Era Steve.  
   
 _Ho appena finito di fare la doccia, sto tornando a casa. Tu che stai facendo? Non mi hai più scritto._  
   
Ho lavorato fino a mezz’ora fa. Adesso sto guardando _2 Broke Girls_ , aspettavo mi scrivessi tu, non volevo interrompere la tua cura di bellezza.  
   
 _Scemo. Bello quel telefilm. Hai mangiato?_  
   
Ho mangiato poco fa. Mi sono fatto un toast, freddo, col prosciutto. Così non hai scuse per accusarmi di essere un piromane.  
   
 _Potevi chiedere qualcosa a mia madre, sempre che sia in casa, ho preparato un po' di pasta in più, per pranzo._  
   
Nah. Avevo mangiato già un hot dog quando sono uscito, uno di quelli giganti. Grazie, comunque.  
   
 _..._  
 _Sono stanco morto. Tu hai lavorato? Per favore, questa notte puoi evitare di fare rumore?_  
   
L’hot dog deve averti distratto. Te l’ho già detto che ho lavorato :-P  
Mah, ci penserò.  
   
 _Molto. Ti immaginavo mentre lo mangi._  
 _Non costringermi a venire a spaccarti l'impianto stereo.  :P_  
   
Come sei violento, Rogers.  
   
 _Non sono violento, sei tu che ispiri violenza, Stark._  
   
Io? Sono una così brava persona.  
   
 _Tu? NO._  
 _Sai, quando ti penso, non mi dai proprio l'idea di una brava persona. Qualcuno dovrebbe proprio insegnarti un po' di educazione._  
 _E punirti._  
   
Perché, mi pensi?  
Sei troppo rigido, Rogers, per essere figlio di una hippie.  
   
 _Sì, lo dice spesso anche mia madre._  
 _E comunque sì, ti penso spesso, a dire il vero. Anzi, quasi tutto il giorno._  
   
Addirittura? Non hai proprio di meglio da fare, eh.  :-P  
   
 _In verità sei anche tu che mi porti a pensarti, sei sempre lì ad infastidirmi. ;)_  
   
Non faccio nulla di male, io.  
   
 _Certo._  
 _Il bello è che sembri proprio convinto, quando lo dici._  
 _Perché una sera di queste non vieni di nuovo a cena? Non ti fanno bene sandwich e take away._  
   
Non sembro convinto. Lo sono.  
Vedrò, Rogers. Prossimamente ho un tour de force a lavoro e non voglio fare lo scroccone.  
   
 _Ti sto invitando, non farai lo scroccone, vedrai che poi troverai il modo di ricambiare il favore, a tempo debito. : )_  
   
Appena avrò un po’ di tempo, accetterò. E dovrai insegnarmi a cucinare, prima o poi.  
   
 _Quando vuoi, sono a tua disposizione, mi basterà ritagliare un po' di tempo dal lavoro. Pensavo di assumere altre ragazze._  
   
Oh. Immagino ti divertirai a fare i colloqui.  
   
 _Li farà mia madre, credo, dovranno lavorare con lei, e sicuramente sa trattare con le donne molto meglio del sottoscritto._  
   
Ma come? Un bel giovanotto come te, a modo. Non ci credo proprio, con la fidanzata che ti ritrovi, poi.  
   
 _Sharon? E' una piaga._  
 _Non è carino da dire, ne sono consapevole, ma è davvero difficile saperla prendere, delle volte. E non in senso pratico. Poi ultimamente…_  
   
Non ti facevo così rozzo, Rogers.  
Non si dicono queste cose di una ragazza.  
   
 _E' la verità. Il fatto è che mi ama, non riesco a lasciarla._  
   
Non è una valida giustificazione per restarci insieme, se tu non corrispondi. Rogers, Rogers.  
   
 _Vuoi che la lasci? ;)_  
 _No, infatti, non corrispondo, ma ogni volta che ci provo comincia a piangere e mi sento in colpa._  
   
Allora sei stupido.  
Te l’ho detto anche l’altra sera a cena, ti preoccupi troppo.  
   
 _Quando troverò un motivo forte e giusto per lasciarla, lo farò._  
 _Ne ho bisogno di uno, però, per non sentirmi una brutta persona._  
   
Ah, i sensi di colpa, che brutta cosa.  
   
 _Sono a casa._  
 _Grazie per il volume basso. ;) Sei proprio un bravo bambino, Stark._  
   
Ti è andata bene solo perché sto guardando la tv.  
Aspetta, fammi capire, hai massaggiato mentre guidavi? NON SI FA.  
   
 _Mentre ero in moto, sì. Che c'è di male? Andavo piano._  
   
Sei un pazzo. E poi fai storie a me per la musica alta.  
   
 _Che c'è? Hai paura che io mi possa far male?_  
   
Mi fai ridere.  
Mi hai trascinato in mutande in mezzo alla strada, e ci mancava poco che chiamassi la guardia nazionale, per le mie uova bruciate, e poi tu guidi la moto col telefono in mano. Sei incredibile.  
   
 _Se vieni a farti un giro giuro che uso tutte e due le mani._  
 _Per guidare._  
   
Mi raccomando, specifica.  
   
 _So che tu pensi sempre male.  ;)_  
 _Adesso mi spoglio e mi metto a letto. Tu che fai?_  
   
Sono io che penso sempre male o tu che mi istighi a farlo con il tuo “adesso mi spoglio e mi metto a letto”?  
Comunque sono ancora sul divano a guardare la tv.  
   
 _E che ho detto di male? Dormo in boxer, di solito._  
 _Lavorerai questa notte o dormirai, per una volta?_  
   
Mi incuriosisce come mai ci tieni a farmelo sapere.  
No, per oggi ho finito con il lavoro, solo controllo di routine. Guarderò la tv finché non mi stuferò.  
   
 _Eh, sapessi._  
 _A proposito di lavoro, vorrei fare il sito web del negozio, ma sono negato con codici e tutto il resto, già è tanto che riesca ad usare facebook ed instagram. So che tu te la cavi bene con la tecnologia, invece._  
   
Eh, sapessi. :-P  
Ho un programmatore che lavora per i miei negozi e cura il sito, se vuoi ti do il suo contatto, se non ti fidi di me.  
   
 _Sarebbe perfetto, grazie._  
 _Adoro dormire nelle lenzuola fresche di bucato._  
   
Io invece adoro come passi da un argomento all’altro in tutta tranquillità.  
   
 _Oh, allora c'è qualcosa che ti piace del sottoscritto. Sono piacevolmente sorpreso._  
   
Bè, a parte il fatto che sei un rompicoglioni e messaggi mentre guidi la moto, non sei poi una così brutta persona.  
   
 _Io non sono un rompicoglioni, sei tu che sei fastidioso. Ma sì, anche tu non sei poi una così brutta persona._  
   
Io sono una bellissima persona.  
   
 _Mai detto il contrario._  
   
Non sono fastidioso.  
   
 _Sei incredibilmente fastidioso, invece._  
 _Che dici, questa notte mi farai dormire?_  
   
Non è vero.  
Non lo so, ancora non ho deciso.  
   
 _Sì che è vero._  
 _Se proprio non vuoi farmi dormire, trova dei modi più fantasiosi per tenermi sveglio. ;)_  
   
Magari posso mettermi a cantare io.  
   
 _Se vuoi ti faccio cantare io._  
 _Conosco un paio di canzoni. ;)_  
   
Sono sicuro che sono tutte canzoni più vecchie di mia nonna. ;)  
   
 _Ma alcune ti piacerebbero molto, credimi._  
   
Ah sì? Tipo?  
   
 _Se avessi la possibilità te le farei ascoltare e poi cantare._  
 _Può darsi che succederà, uno di questi giorni. Chi può dirlo?_  
   
Come sei misterioso, Rogers.  
   
 _Misterioso? Io? Sono la persona più limpida di questo mondo._  
 _Quello misterioso sei tu. Delle volte non riesco proprio a decifrarti._  
   
Sono chiaro come un codice HTML base.  
   
 _Appunto.  ;)_  
 _Vedrai, un giorno imparerò a decifrarti._  
   
Può darsi. 8)  
   
 _Comunque davvero, per la cena ed il giro in moto ci conto._  
   
In questi giorni ho un po’ da fare. Appena mi libero, perché no.  
   
 _Sì, anche io, c'è davvero il caos in negozio, ho il magazzino pieno di scatoloni e devono consegnare altra merce._  
   
Non ti invidio affatto.  
   
 _Domani vedo se riesco a trascinare Bucky, il mio migliore amico, per farmi dare una mano. Mia madre non ha intenzione di fare nulla, quando si ci mette è davvero pigra._  
   
Mi domando come possa sopportarti.  
   
 _Cosa c'è da sopportare? Sono la persona più paziente del mondo._  
   
Tranne che con me.  
   
 _Con te poi, sono fin troppo paziente._  
 _Io e mia madre  ci prendiamo spesso a calci – in senso metaforico._  
   
No, mi rompi sempre le scatole.  
Oh, vorrei vedervi in azione.  
   
 _Ti rompo le scatole quando serve._  
 _No, non ti piacerebbe. Delle volte ci andiamo giù pesante._  
   
Vedi che ho ragione io? Sei un rompiballe.  
   
 _Non sono un rompiballe._  
 _Non è molto ordinata, anzi. Per convincerla a fare qualcosa o la devi pregare o ci devi litigare. Ma facciamo pace in tre secondi._  
   
A me sta simpatica.  
   
 _Lo so. Sta simpatico anche a me, è mia madre._  
 _Domani cosa farai?_  
   
Ancora non lo so, il grosso degli appuntamenti di lavoro ce li ho la prossima settimana.  
   
 _Risponderai ai miei sms?_  
   
Se farai il bravo.  
   
 _E in cosa consiste  fare il bravo?_  
 _Mi piace molto parlare con te, Tony._  
   
Non mi devi bacchettare.  
Anche a me, con te, Rogers.  
   
 _E io che pensavo ti piacesse essere bacchettato. ;)_  
 _Davvero? Mi fa davvero piacere._  
 _Potresti chiamarmi Steve, ogni tanto, sai?_  
   
Al momento giusto…  
Mi piace Rogers. :-P  
Ah, senti un po’, mi devi spiegare una cosa.  
   
 _Te la spiego solo se mi chiami per nome._  
   
Lo vedi che mi rompi le scatole? Mi piace chiamarti per cognome.  
Dimmi un po’ che cos’era quella storia, prima che tu scappassi via?  
   
 _Quale storia? Intendi il numero di telefono?_  
 _Te l'ho chiesto per poterti scrivere._  
   
Non fare lo gnorri con me. Lo sai benissimo che sto parlando di altro.  
   
 _E di cosa, precisamente?_  
   
Rogers…  
   
 _Se non parli chiaro non posso capirlo da me._  
   
Hai fatto una cosa, proprio l’istante prima che tu scappassi via. Che significava?  
   
 _Quale cosa? Dai, dillo._  
   
Hai capito benissimo, ma vuoi che lo dica io.  
Il bacio.  
   
 _Non era un bacio._  
   
E che cos’era?  
   
 _Non lo so._  
 _Era un bacio che non sono riuscito a darti._  
   
Mmm, sei strano, sai?  
   
 _Perché?_  
   
“Un bacio che non sono riuscito a darti.” Cosa vuol dire?  
   
 _Quello che ho detto._  
 _Volevo baciarti._  
   
Secondo me sei stanco.  
   
 _Volevo baciarti davvero._  
   
Sì, è il sonno, decisamente.  
   
 _No, non è il sonno._  
 _Mi piaci._  
   
Non eri fidanzato?  
   
 _Non capisco il collegamento._  
 _Sì, sono fidanzato. E mi piaci._  
   
E cosa direbbe, come-si -chiama?  
   
 _Nulla, perché non lo sa, non può neanche immaginare, suppongo._  
   
Che cattivo ragazzo, che sei.  
   
 _Se è una cosa a senso unico, inutile preoccuparsene._  
   
E tu cosa ne sai?  
Toh, mi sa che hai ospiti Rogers…  
   
 _Scusa, avevo dimenticato che doveva venire Sharon._  
   
Ma pensa. Certo che non si fa sentire quando arriva, meno male che sono io il casinista.  
   
 _Mi dispiace. Sono quei trampoli che mette al posto delle scarpe._  
 _Si sta pure lamentando._  
   
Valle ad aprire, sembra George quando Peppa gli porta via il dinosauro.  
   
 _Chi?_  
   
George! Il fratello di Peppa Pig!  
   
 _Come ho fatto a non capirlo prima, eh._  
 _Senti, lei è paranoica, quindi credo che non potrò scriverti mentre siamo fuori._  
 _Resterei davvero a parlare con te._  
   
Vai, vai. Non vorrei mai che le colasse il trucco con tutto quel piagnisteo.  
   
 _Scusa._  
   
Erano quasi le undici passate, Tony si irritò notevolmente e d’istinto andò ad accendere lo stereo, aveva voglia di Black Sabbath e di giocare alla Wii. Cooking Mama l’avrebbe distratto abbastanza dall’immaginare il suo dirimpettaio che, a quanto pare, nutriva un interesse nei suoi confronti anche se credeva, a torto, di non essere ricambiato, e faceva sesso con un’altra, irritante, persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Ma Steve! Si fanno ‘ste cose?  
> AHAHAHAH Per una volta è Steve quello un po’ bad guy – se la guardiamo da un certo punto di vista, visto che tradisce Sharon (o almeno, pare proprio che abbia intenzione di farlo).  
> E niente, non vi tocca che aspettare per sapere come si evolvono le cose.  
> Stay tuned. <3
> 
> Note di Shin* (Chievans) alias Tony: che due deficienti. Per lo meno ora Tony sa per certo che Steve gli sbava dietro. Che dire, le cose stanno andando verso una certa direzione e vediamo Toninho che intenzioni ha, visto che c'è la palla al piede di Sharon in mezzo agli amenicoli.  
> Al prossimo capitoluzzo!


	4. I can't help myself

                             

 

 

 

**I can't help myself**

  
  
  
Dopo aver ripulito i piatti ed averli caricati nella lavastoviglie, Steve diede un’occhiata all’orologio sul muro e decise che era ora di tornare in negozio. A dire il vero non aveva molta voglia di lavorare, in quel momento, perché non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Tony. Dal suo appartamento arrivava alto il ritornello di  _Appetite for Destruction_  dei  _Guns n’ Roses_ , segno che probabilmente stava lavorando, o solo cazzeggiando – non poteva saperlo.  
Dopo i primi sms, Steve non aveva fatto altro che pensare al modo in cui avevano scherzato e flirtato. Insomma, quei pensieri spesso e volentieri lo avevano portato a non dormire di notte, avrebbe voluto contattarlo di nuovo tramite telefono, ma un po’ per gli impegni ed un po’ per l’imbarazzo della confessione, non aveva trovato il coraggio, e lui ovviamente non gli aveva scritto, manco a dirlo.  
Così aveva riflettuto, quella mattina, mentre era a lavoro, ed aveva deciso di trovare un modo, uno qualsiasi, per stare un po’ da solo con lui, per poter passare del tempo con lui senza doversi per forza giustificare la cosa. Si erano incrociati ma non avevano mai parlato della sua dichiarazione notturna di qualche giorno prima. Non ne avevano parlato né dal vivo e né telefonicamente, e sembrava quasi non fosse mai successo, come se non gli avesse mai detto “ _Mi piaci davvero_ ”.  
Pensandoci, forse era meglio, aveva troppi problemi da risolvere prima, un paio di questioni con Sharon. Voleva lasciarla, ma non sapeva davvero come fare, gli risultava ogni giorno sempre più difficile. Cercava di pensarci il meno possibile, perché non riusciva a venire a capo di quella situazione e, anche se cercava di sorridere e sembrare sereno, ci stava davvero male. Voleva capire se da parte di Tony vi era interesse, dopo non avrebbe esitato a mollare la biondina, con una motivazione più che valida.  
Percorse a grandi falcate la strada che lo separava dalla sua camera, per afferrare la camicia a fantasia scozzese verde e blu ed infilarla in fretta sulla canotta bianca ed i pantaloni neri. Dopo si guardò intorno, ricordandosi di aver lasciato la propria reflex in negozio, e quindi fece spallucce ed uscì dalla camera.  
Dopo una lavata di denti ed una controllatina al viso ed al ciuffo biondo, decise che era pronto per mettere in pratica il suo piano malefico. No, non era così malefico, in fondo il suo era solo un espediente per passare del tempo con il suo dirimpettaio casinista, non sapeva in che altro modo chiedergli di uscire, visto che aveva insistito più volte tramite sms, ma l’altro non gli aveva mai confermato nulla.  
Afferrò le chiavi della moto ed uscì di casa, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle ed avvicinandosi a quella di Stark. Si schiarì la voce, più volte, mentre le note di  _Sweet Child O' Mine_   penetravano attraverso le pareti arrivandogli alle orecchie.  
Picchiò il pugno contro il legno, a quel punto, sperando che l’altro potesse sentire in tutto quel fracasso. «Stark!» Urlò, avvicinando le labbra alla porta, colpendola di nuovo. «Ehi, Stark! Sono Steve.»  
   
Tony era seduto per terra a gambe incrociate, al tavolino davanti al divano, sommerso da documenti e scartoffie.  Nei giorni seguenti aveva alcuni incontri di lavoro, rinnovi di contratti e tutta una serie di appuntamenti burocratici che detestava ma che, volente o nolente, doveva affrontare. Dunque era giunto il momento di mettere un po’ d’ordine alle sue carte.  
   
Era immerso nella rilettura di un contratto quando si rese conto che stavano bussando, anzi picchiando, alla sua porta. Era Steve. Ci era rimasto parecchio male dopo essere stato liquidato bruscamente durante la loro messaggiata notturna. Steve gli aveva detto chiaramente che era interessato a lui, ma a quanto pare non a sufficienza per mollare quell’oca insipida di Sharon. D’altra parte erano state parole sue anche quelle che doveva avere una valida motivazione per lasciarla.  
   
Si alzò sgranchendosi gambe e spalle, era già da parecchio in quella posizione, ed andò ad aprire con tutta calma, senza abbassare la musica, ovviamente.  
   
«Arrivo, arrivo. Un attimo!» Urlò.  
   
«Non mi stupisco che sia sordo.» Sbuffò il biondo, facendo un passo indietro così da non cadergli addosso una volta che la porta si fosse aperta, anche se la cosa lo allettava parecchio, pensandoci. In ogni caso, a Tony era chiaro il suo interesse, quindi lui il possibile lo aveva fatto, adesso stava all’altro decidere se accettare o no quella sorta di corteggiamento in atto.  
   
Quando aprì la porta Tony se lo trovò davanti in tutto il suo splendore. «Ciao Rogers, non dirmi di abbassare la musica perché tanto non lo farò. E’ giorno.» Gli disse, grattandosi la nuca e sbadigliando platealmente.  
   
Steve l’osservò dalla testa ai piedi, come era solito fare, trapassandolo da parte a parte con il suo sguardo. Insomma, non poteva fare a meno di apprezzare tutto quel ben di Dio, ogni volta che se lo ritrovava davanti, anche se sapeva di poter risultare troppo eloquente, delle volte, senza rendersene conto.  
   
Lo superò, quindi, entrando in casa e sgranando gli occhi ritrovandosi in mezzo a quel caos. Vi erano fogli sparsi ovunque, per terra, sul tavolino ed anche sul divano. Dovette fare slalom per riuscire ad arrivare all’impianto stereo ed interrompere finalmente quel fracasso infernale. Quindi si voltò a guardare l’altro, con un mezzo sorriso. «Ho bisogno di un favore.»  
   
«Prego, Rogers. Accomodati pure, fai come se fossi a  _casa tua_.» Gli disse sarcastico Tony, che però, si era accorto di come l’aveva guardato. D’altra parte presentarsi seminudo alla porta di casa poteva anche essere una forte provocazione. Tornò a sedersi alla sua postazione, e a sistemare un paio di carte. «Che favore? Specifica, perché detta così potrebbe risultare ambigua.»  
   
L’altro l’osservò dall’altro, dando un’occhiata alle carte per capire se avrebbe potuto in qualche modo aiutarlo. Gestiva un negozio, ed una casa, era abituato a maneggiare certe cose, conosceva bene l’economia, pur non essendo un esperto. Cercò di non pensare al fatto che lo avesse punzecchiato.  
   
«Sai che vendo pulmini Volkswagen, no? Bene, ho bisogno di fare delle foto da mettere in negozio, in stile poster vintage da figli dei fiori.» Spiegò, senza specificare ancora nulla, solo per capire se era disposto ad aiutarlo.  
   
«Uhm, e quindi?» Chiese Tony, continuando imperterrito a sistemare i documenti con un rigoroso ordine che risultava tutt’altro agli occhi di un estraneo. «Vuoi che te le photoshoppi? Con la grafica non sono molto bravo, ma posso consigliarti un paio di web designer con cui collaboro.»  
   
«Non userei mai il fotoritocco sui miei scatti, rovinano l’essenza della fotografia. Le foto di un tempo erano bellissime, era in quel modo che si distingueva un bravo fotografo da uno pessimo, lo scatto deve essere bello in partenza.» Affermò Steve, che aveva molto a cuore l’arte, in ogni sua forma , ed amava fotografare da tempo immemore. «Il mio negozio è frequentato da molte donne, ho molte clienti donne abituali, sono molte più degli uomini, ed io alle pareti ho solo poster vintage di belle ragazze hippie. Avevo pensato di scattarti delle foto con alcuni capi d’abbigliamento, nel pulmino che tengo in esposizione, visto che sei--- il ragazzo più bello che io abbia mai visto. Insomma, hai capito.» Non riuscì a non imbarazzarsi, alla fine, perché non si era mai complimentato così esplicitamente con lui.  
   
Tony sghignazzò sotto ai baffi, pensava di aver capito dove volesse andare a parare, ma voleva sentirselo chiedere chiaramente. Senza contare il fatto che il suo ego si stava gonfiando come un sufflè al forno, dopo quel complimento.  
   
«No, Rogers, non ho capito.» Disse poi semplicemente, senza togliere gli occhi dai suoi documenti.  
   
«Vorrei che mi facessi da modello. Vorrei scattarti delle foto,  _perché sei bello_. Ti va di posare per me? Indosserai uno di quei gilè coi fronzoli che tengo in negozio, ed un paio di pantaloni colorful – ho anche quelli, in negozio, ne vendo un sacco.» Si grattò la nuca, Steve, guardandosi intorno ed infilando poi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Sperava davvero in una risposta positiva.  
   
Poteva anche impazzire, “ _Perché sei bello_ ” gli aveva detto. Se non fosse per il suo stupido orgoglio, Tony gli sarebbe saltato addosso in quel preciso istante. Invece alzò gli occhi e con molta naturalezza rispose: «Bè, chiaro. Non vedo perché non dovevi chiedere proprio a me questo favore.» Quindi si alzò, stando attento a non inciampare nei suoi stessi pantaloni, onde evitare di dare spettacolo di sé in quel momento. «In questo caso posso accettare, tanto ho quasi finito di sistemare i documenti, posso continuare più tardi.» Gli disse con un ghigno stampato in faccia.  
   
«Mh-mh.» Annuì Rogers, intento a percorrere ancora una volta il suo corpo con lo sguardo. Aveva il torace scoperto ed indossava solo i pantaloni della tuta, e trovava perfetto ogni suo singolo lembo di pelle. Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi e baciarlo, stringerlo a sé e poi… beh, e poi ricadere con lui sul divano e  _farlo come Dio comanda_ , perché aveva una tremenda voglia di spogliarlo e di esplorarlo. «Allora vestiti, io aspetto qui, andiamo con la mia moto.»  
   
Poi decise di crearsi un piccolo varco per riuscire a sedersi sull’enorme divano, cercando di non lasciarsi sfuggire qualche foglio. Quelli che poteva li impilò e li poggiò sul tavolino, chiedendosi come diavolo facesse quello a lavorare in quel caos.  
   
«NON TOCCARE QUEI FOGLI ROGERS PER L’AMOR DEL CIELO!» Urlò Tony, quando lo vide spostare i suoi documenti. «E’ da tre ore che li metto in ordine.» Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. Poi però assunse di nuovo la sua espressione maliziosa e concluse: «Mi faccio la doccia e sono tutto tuo, ci metto dieci minuti.»  
   
«In ordine?» Domandò Steve, piuttosto scettico, guardandolo dal basso ed inarcando un sopracciglio. Decise di non indagare, comunque, perché non aveva né voglia e né tempo di discutere delle cattive abitudini di quello e del caos totale che si era impadronito del suo appartamento.  
   
Decise anche di non immaginarlo sotto la doccia, la cosa avrebbe potuto causare spiacevoli incidenti, non voleva rischiare di fare una figuraccia. «Va bene, però non metterci troppo, sono già in ritardo di--» tirò fuori dalla tasca l’iPhone, fissando l’orologio analogico. «Sei minuti e sette secondi.» Era preciso.  
   
Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo quando sentì quell’ultima frase, ma decise di non dargli corda ed infilarsi in bagno a lavarsi velocemente. Riemerse poco dopo, dando una voce a Steve: «Ci sono quasi, mi vesto e arrivo.»  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Steve parcheggiò la sua Kawasaki davanti al negozio, come sempre, sfilandosi il casco integrale dalla testa e passandosi una mano tra i capelli per dargli un’aggiustata. Aspettò che l’altro scendesse per seguirlo a ruota e prendergli il casco dalle mani, dopo aver infilato le chiavi in tasca e posizionato la moto sul cavalletto.  
   
«Non ci eri mai venuto, vero?» Domandò, anche se sapeva per certo che l’altro non si fosse mai recato nel suo negozio, se ne sarebbe di sicuro ricordato. Dopo gli fece un cenno per farsi seguire all’interno dell’immensa sala – col tempo Steve aveva acquistato i negozi inutilizzati accanto, così da poter allargarsi ed avere più spazio.  
   
Tony si guardò un po’ attorno. «Forse ci sono passato davanti qualche volta. Sai, il vintage non è proprio il mio forte.» Scherzò, mentre buttava l’occhio sul didietro di Steve ed entrava in negozio.  
   
I muri all’interno erano fatti di mattoni e completamente tappezzati di poster vintage, vinili, e locandine di vecchi cult. Vi erano molti scaffali colmi di abiti vintage, ed alcuni vecchi manichini vestiti di tutto punto – si occupava Sarah, di quelli, visto che aveva buon occhio per certe cose. Poi vi era l’angolo preferito di Steve, era un intero grosso scaffale dedicato solo alle camicie vintage, e lui ne aveva una a casa per ogni genere, perché era un vero e proprio appassionato.  
   
In fondo vi erano alcuni mobili in mostra, ed al centro  vi era un Volkswagen a fare la sua bella figura. Ovviamente a quell’ora i clienti erano davvero pochi, di solito il negozio cominciava a riempirsi dopo le cinque.  Qualche giorno prima Steve aveva finalmente assunto le commesse di cui aveva parlato, e quelle se ne stavano a mangiare il loro pranzo – probabilmente perché gli ultimi clienti della mattinata erano andati via da poco – sedute su uno dei molti banconi.  
   
Sarah aveva pensato che fosse carino avere delle hippie al posto delle solite commesse, quindi le ragazze erano vestite di un abitino floreale e corto ed indossavano dei sandali con cavigliere colme di ciondoli. Ovviamente era tutto rigorosamente vintage, perfino i loro capelli erano acconciati in modo che sembrassero delle hippie, sciolti, vaporosi ed incoronati di fiori.  
   
Una delle ragazze – quella bionda, poi vi erano una mora ed una rossa – aveva entrambe le braccia tatuate, ma la cosa non stonava affatto con lo stile, anche se Steve non ne era stato del tutto sicuro all’inizio.  
   
«Ciao Steve!» Trillarono tutte e tre, in coro, salutandolo con un movimento fluido della mano e puntando poi lo sguardo su Tony, guardandolo con un certo interesse visto che era la prima volta che lo vedevano varcare la soglia insieme al loro capo. Dopodiché ripresero a mangiare.  
   
Il biondo notò che sua madre se ne stava seduta sul bancone, con le gambe accavallate, neanche avesse la stessa età delle altre ragazze, e teneva tra le mani uno spinello ed un cruciverba, mentre mordicchiava il tappo della penna tra i denti.  
   
«Infuocato per temperamento. Sette lettere.» Disse, ovviamente rivolta a suo figlio che si stava avvicinando, nonostante non avesse mai alzato lo sguardo.  
   
«Ardente.» Rispose Steve, voltandosi a guardare Tony.  
   
Tony continuava a guardare in giro, puntando particolarmente l’occhio alle ragazze, regalandogli un sorrisetto con tanto di occhiolino. «Oh, bè, Rogers. Ho capito perché ti piace venire a lavorare.» Poi dedicò la sua attenzione alla donna al bancone, «Buongiorno Sarah. E' sempre un piacere.» Da buon ruffiano qual era, le fece anche il baciamano.  
   
Sarah, avvertendo la voce di quello, alzò immediatamente la testa, lasciandosi fare il baciamano, sorridendo raggiante e saltando giù dal bancone come se avesse vent’anni e non quaranta.  
   
«Mamma, Tony poserà per delle foto.» Si preoccupò subito di specificare Steve, storcendo un po’ il naso per il modo in cui quello aveva guardato le ragazze e per il commento che aveva fatto. Sapeva fossero davvero molto carine, ma lui nemmeno ci aveva fatto caso, ormai aveva occhi solo per lui, lo pensava spesso e volentieri.  
   
«Hai pensato al nudo integrale che ti avevo proposto? Siamo nati nudi, Stevie.» Disse la donna, con quella espressione che diceva “ _questa è la volta buona che riesco ad accoppiarvi_ ”, avvicinandosi poi al ragazzo, ed abbracciandolo come se fosse figlio suo, lasciandogli un paio di pacche amorevoli sulla spalla. «D’altronde, Tony è così sexy, perché non spogliarlo subito.»  
   
«Mamma.» L’ammonì Steve, divertito, perché la conosceva bene.  
   
«Dolcezza, non interrompere la mamma mentre cerca di palpeggiare il vicino carino.» Lo rimproverò quella in modo scherzoso, continuando a guardare Tony con lo stesso sorriso. «Te l’ho già chiesto, vero, se non hai un fratello più vecchio o un padre single da presentarmi?» Gli chiese, scherzando.  
   
«Purtroppo, Sarah, la situazione non è cambiata dall'ultima volta che me l'ha chiesto. Niente fratelli e niente divorzio in vista per i miei.» Poi le disse in un tono più che lusinghiero: «Ma posso portarti fuori a cena io, una di queste sere, se me lo permetti.» Adulare Sarah ed indispettire Steve, era riuscito a fare due delle cose che amava di più in contemporanea.  
   
Sarah si sventolò una mano davanti al volto, guardando suo figlio con un sorrisetto sornione, come a prenderlo in giro. «Se me lo dice così, non posso mica rifiutare.» Si giustificò, voltandosi a guardare Tony e lasciandogli una carezza sulla guancia. «Adesso Steve ha un nuovo papà, però, si chiama Earl e ha venticinque anni.» Ridacchiò, strizzando l’occhio.  
   
Steve portò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa. Sua madre aveva conosciuto quel ragazzo ad un concerto e lo aveva portato a casa da subito, ci stava uscendo da più di un mese – o meglio, ci faceva sesso – ma sapeva che non sarebbe durata, la donna era volubile e lo avrebbe scaricato presto.  
   
«E comunque--»mormorò quella, avvicinandosi all’orecchio di Stark. «non ruberei mai il ragazzo al mio bambino.» E fece in modo che l’altro non potesse sentire, tanto che la guardava un po’ indispettito perché si sentiva escluso dalla cosa.  
   
«Oh, purtroppo sembra proprio che io non sia il tipo di tuo figlio. Peggio per lui.» Ridacchiò Tony e le fece l'occhiolino. Ma prima che l’altra rispondesse, un ragazzo sbucò da dietro uno scaffale, con indosso una t-shirt attillata che metteva in risalto il fisico atletico, un paio di jeans strappati e delle scarpe da tennis, tenendo i capelli lunghi legati in una coda e la barba incolta – la cosa lo faceva sembrare più vecchio.  
   
Appena adocchiò Steve si avvicinò con passo veloce, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e sorridendo raggiante.  
   
«Oh, eccolo qua!» Esclamò, pimpante, notando solo in quel momento che c’era anche Tony, con lui, il ragazzo che aveva intravisto qualche volta mentre andava da Sarah. «Oh, ciao, tu sei Tony?» Lo salutò cordiale, sorridendo gentilmente.  
   
Tony porse la mano al ragazzo. «Devi essere Earl!» Gli disse con un sorriso, proseguendo: «Che ragazzo fortunato!»  
   
Steve portò gli occhi al cielo per il modo in cui quel tipo cercava di piacergli a tutti i costi, chiedendosi cosa diavolo ci facesse in negozio. Quindi lo vide stringere la mano di Stark e poi avvicinarsi alla donna, passandole un braccio sulle spalle e guardandola. «Non è la donna più fantastica che tu abbia mai conosciuto?» Chiese retoricamente.  
   
Sarah rise ed annuì. «Ovviamente lo sono.» Affermò con poca modestia, passandosi una mano tra i capelli in modo frivolo e lanciando un’occhiata divertita a suo figlio, giusto perché gli piaceva punzecchiarlo con certi atteggiamenti. In fondo, però, Earl non era male, non sembrava affatto che stesse con sua madre per sfruttarla o che altro – era raro che qualcuno stesse con lei per quel motivo, comunque – ed in più cercava di risultare amichevole perché probabilmente ci teneva davvero che quella cosa funzionasse.  
   
«Tutto questo è commovente, ma adesso noi avremmo da fare.» Disse quindi Rogers, incrociando le braccia al petto e lanciando un’occhiata a Tony. «Andiamo?»  
   
Tony fece spallucce rivolto ai due. «Il boss chiama, meglio non farlo arrabbiare.» Fece un gesto di saluto e concluse: «E' stato un piacere, Earl.»  
   
Dopodiché, rivolse l'attenzione a Steve. «Sono tutto tuo.»  
   
Così, mentre Sarah se la rideva, i due si allontanarono verso il grande magazzino sul retro del locale, entrandovi e chiudendo la porta alle spalle. Era uno spazio immenso, sembravano tanti garage, pieno di articoli ancora imballati e scaffali, vi erano anche due Volkswagen, uno tenuto meglio dell’altro – era quello in cui Steve era cresciuto.  
   
«Scusami per mia madre, lei è fatta così.» Disse, facendo spallucce e sfilandosi la camicia, poggiandola su uno degli scatoloni, restando in canotta. Amava avere libertà di movimento quando scattava delle foto, in più se pensava di essere chiuso lì dentro, con Tony, cominciava a sentire un po’ caldo.  
   
«La trovo adorabile.» Rispose l’altro, avvicinandosi ad uno dei Volkswagen ed ammirandolo da vicino. «Sono fantastici. I pulmini, intendo.» Commentò poi, tornando a prestare attenzione a Steve. «Bè? Cosa devo fare?»  
   
«In uno di quelli ci sono cresciuto, c’è tutto quello che serve. Poi te lo mostro.» Steve si guardò intorno, alla ricerca degli indumenti che aveva preparato per il servizio, ricordandosi poi di averli riposti su di uno degli scatoloni. Appena li adocchiò li afferrò, avvicinandosi all’altro, tanto quasi che per poco i loro petti non si sfiorarono, mentre gli porgeva le cose che avrebbe dovuto indossare e lo guardava dritto negli occhi.  
«Spogliati.» Gli disse, accennando un sorriso. «… E metti questi.»  
   
Tony prese i vestiti per appoggiarli su uno scatolone accanto a sé ed obbedì a Rogers. Si sfilò la maglietta dalla testa e tirò via i jeans, rimanendo per qualche istante solo in mutande. Mise addosso gli indumenti per il servizio e finalmente decise di parlare: «Beh, dev'essere stato divertente vivere in un furgone.»  
   
Steve fu quasi tentato di voltarsi per dargli un po’ di privacy, ma in fondo lo aveva già visto in mutande e doveva anche ammettere che non aveva intenzione di perdersi quello spettacolo l’ennesima volta. Si allontanò per prendere la Canon che aveva lasciato lì, montando l’obiettivo e controllando poi che la SD card avesse spazio sufficiente  per contenere le foto. «Sì. Mia nonna, si faceva chiamare Karma, è stata un hippie vera e propria, suo padre andò in Vietnam, era un uomo tutto d’un pezzo, e sua madre era molto cattolica, quindi la cacciò di casa e lei cominciò ad andare in giro per il mondo su questo pulmino, con mio nonno, che non ho mai conosciuto – morì di overdose, per quello che mi ha detto mia madre. Posso dire di aver visto quasi tutti gli States, e durante i nostri viaggi conoscevamo davvero della gente bizzarra. Però mi è sempre piaciuto il modo di vivere di mia nonna e mia madre, non avevamo bisogno di stupide cose materiali finché avevamo l’amore che provavamo l’uno per l’altro. Se tutto il modo abbracciasse questo stile di vita, sicuro che non ci sarebbero più molti problemi.»  
   
Si avvicinò al Volkswagen – quello da collezione, non quello in cui era cresciuto – ed aprì la portiera posteriore, così da svelarne l’interno altrettanto bello. Era ricoperto di moquette colorata e vi era una specie di divano letto sul fondo, ricoperto da lenzuola colorate, così come i cuscini ed i tendaggi che tappezzavano parte dei finestrini. Era piuttosto psichedelico, lo aveva voluto sua madre, ogni tanto lo utilizzava per andare da uno stato all’altro e partecipare ad eventi e concerti.  
   
«Wow. Non si può dire che ti sei annoiato. Sicuramente hai molti più aneddoti tu da raccontare di un ragazzino viziato cresciuto nella San Francisco bene.» Rise con una punta di amarezza Tony. Guardò gli abiti che indossava e si trovava un po' ridicolo, anche se in fondo non si dispiaceva con quel gilet con le frange e con i pantaloni a zampa di elefante. Era più avvezzo a vestirsi in uno stile completamente diverso.  
   
Poi diede un'occhiata all'interno del furgone e per poco non gli cadde la mascella. Era fantastico, bellissimo. Non poteva immaginare che quei reperti di archeologia moderna potessero essere così affascinanti. A dirla tutta, in vita sua, non ne aveva mai visto uno tenuto così bene e così da vicino. Gli era quasi venuta voglia di buttarsi a dormire tra quei cuscini, che avevano tutta l'aria di essere morbidissimi.  
   
«E’ carino, vero? Sono arrivato a New York con questo, l’ho utilizzato per tutto il periodo dell’accademia, io ed i miei amici ci abbiamo dormito anche, delle volte, è comodo se devi fare viaggi di un paio di giorni.» Spiegò il biondo, vedendolo mentre buttava l’occhio all’interno del veicolo. Quindi vi entrò, invitandolo a seguirlo, facendo attenzione a non sbattere la testa contro il tettuccio. Si sedette al lato opposto del divano letto, così da stare più comodo mentre iniziava ad impostare i valori della reflex per scattare.  
   
«Accomodati.» Disse rivolto a quello, invitandolo a mettersi di fronte  a lui, tra i cuscini colorati.   
   
Tony lo prese in parola e si sistemò comodo tra i cuscinoni morbidi, sentendosi immediatamente a suo agio.  
«Devo mettermi in qualche posa particolare?» Lo chiese senza malizia, ma si rese conto che poteva essere facilmente male interpretata quella domanda.  
   
Steve nascose il suo sorriso divertito dietro la reflex e lo guardò attraverso l’obiettivo, sentendosi quasi mancare il fiato. Dio se era bello, era un’opera d’arte in tutto e per tutto, probabilmente il soggetto migliore che avesse fotografato fino a quel momento. Tony aveva un corpo bellissimo, un volto altrettanto bello, lineamenti armoniosi, e degli occhi che quando lo guardavano riuscivano a farlo bruciare dall’interno.  
   
«Wow, sei davvero bellissimo.» Non riuscì a trattenersi ed espose il proprio pensiero, mentre cominciava a scattare le prime foto. Sembrava che quello fosse completamente a proprio agio di fronte la macchina fotografica, come se non avesse fatto altro nella sua intera esistenza. «Sii te stesso, naturale. Come adesso. Sei perfetto.»  
   
Per l'immenso ego di Tony quelle parole non furono che  benzina sul fuoco. Ma seguì i consigli di Steve e rimase rilassato, in fondo non era la prima volta che posava per un servizio fotografico, dunque più o meno sapeva cosa doveva fare. Casa sua era tappezzata da cima a fondo di suoi ritratti, li faceva per il gusto di farli e si divertiva. Anche per quel motivo aveva accettato la proposta di Steve.  
   
Il biondo si concentrò su qualche primo piano, prima di passare poi a fotografare la figura intera. «E’ fin troppo facile, così, scattare delle belle foto.» Disse tra sé e sé, sorridendo. Quasi quasi rimpiangeva di non aver ascoltato le idee di sua madre sul nudo integrale, sarebbe stato fantastico immortalarlo tra quelle lenzuola colorate con addosso nient’altro che la sua pelle.  
   
«Poi—togliere il gilè?» Gli chiese, scostando appena la fotocamera per poter incrociare il suo sguardo, sperando di non metterlo troppo a disagio. In fondo quello sembrava perfettamente cosciente del proprio corpo, non mostrava alcuna insicurezza, sapeva di essere bello. «Se non è un problema.»  
   
«Nessun problema.» Sorrise malizioso Tony, sfilò via il gilet e lo fece cadere sul pavimento. Sistemò alcuni cuscini dietro la schiena e ci si sdraiò sopra, come se fosse a casa sua. «Va bene così?»  
   
Steve restò per un secondo imbambolato, annuendo a vuoto e schiudendo le labbra, percorrendo il suo corpo con lo sguardo. Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi e toccarlo, baciarlo, ma non sapeva quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione, non voleva affrettare le cose, nonostante si fosse dichiarato apertamente.  
   
«Benissimo.» Rispose con voce bassa, riprendendo a guardarlo attraverso l’obiettivo e continuando a scattare. «Dovresti fare il modello, hai una predisposizione naturale per posare.»  
   
«Sono troppo basso per farlo.» Rispose l’altro, prendendosi in giro. «Madre natura ha voluto darmi dei centimetri in più in altri posti.» Si rese conto di quanto fosse stupido e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
   
Anche Steve scoppiò a ridere per la battuta, cercando di non pensare davvero a come fosse in altri posti e a quanti centimetri in più avesse lì. Decise che quel gioco gli piaceva, però, come gli era piaciuto quando si erano scambiati sms. «Con me è stata fin troppo generosa, allora.» Scherzò, scattando molte foto di seguito per non perdere il suo sorriso ed immortalarlo.  
   
«Se lo dici tu...»  Il tono di voce di Stark era volutamente malizioso. Certe volte non riusciva a capire dove diamine volesse andare a parare Rogers.  
   
Il biondo mantenne il sorriso, divertito da quella provocazione, e si umettò le labbra. «Puoi sempre venire a controllare, qualche volta, se non ci credi.» Lo punzecchiò, spostandosi su di un lato per trovare un'altra angolazione. «Sei sempre il benvenuto, come ti ho già detto più volte.»  
   
«Non vorrei scatenare le ire dell'ochetta bionda.» Ridacchiò Stark. Si domandava sempre come riuscisse a sopportare una tale imbecille, lo faceva un ragazzo più intelligente, che andava oltre un paio di belle tette strizzate in top microscopici.  
   
Cambiò nuovamente posizione, restando sdraiato, ma girandosi su un fianco.  
   
«Sarebbe la volta buona che mi lascia.» Commentò l’altro, scattando altre foto di primi piani. Tony era un soggetto perfetto e non si sarebbe mai stancato di immortalarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Dite la verità, vi aspettavate che ci scappasse il filmatino hard, nevvero? LOL  
> Ehhhhh. Non fatemi parlare.  
> Comunque, non so che dire, adoro questi cazzo di pulmini, giuro che un giorno ne comprerò uno ed andrò in giro per il mondo su quello (sarebbe figo davvero).  
> Basta, me ne vado. Alla prossima!
> 
> Note di Shin* (aka Chievans) alias Tony: Eh bè, qui le cose sono più o meno scialle. Sti due si stuzzicano che è un piacere e ancora mi domando come abbiano fatto a resistere dal saltarsi addosso e fare le peggiori cose dentro quel pulmino.  
> Niente, che dire se non al prossimo capitolo!


	5. Shall We Play a Game

                                  

 

 

  
**Shall We Play A Game**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il pomeriggio trascorso con Tony si era rivelato estremamente piacevole, proprio come Steve aveva immaginato. Avevano flirtato per tutto il tempo, prima durante e dopo gli scatti in magazzino, che a dirla tutta si erano rivelati una vera e propria manna dal cielo, perché gli avevano permesso di poter ammirare l’altro come voleva fare da molto tempo, senza sembrare un totale pervertito - anche se forse un po’ lo stava diventando.  
Dopo avevano chiacchierato con Sarah, di nuovo,  e verso le sette e mezza erano usciti dal negozio ed avevano fatto un giro in moto, chiacchierando del più e del meno. A Steve era piaciuto molto poter sentire l’altro così vicino, e portarlo con sé per fargli vedere qualcuno dei suoi posti preferiti. Erano arrivati fino a _Fisherman's Wharf_ , dove avevano parcheggiato la moto per poter passeggiare lungo il _Pier 39_.  
Si erano bevuti un paio di birre in uno degli Irish Pub che Steve frequentava di solito, e alle nove avevano deciso di ritornare a casa per cenare. Ovviamente erano soli, Sarah sembrava non essere in casa, probabilmente era in giro con Earl, ma non era un problema, anzi, bramavano un po’ di privacy, tutto sommato.  
Così si ritrovavano seduti al tavolo, con i piatti colmi del Bag Steak che Steve aveva preparato a pranzo e delle patate al forno. In più aveva condito della lattuga fresca e portato a tavola i muffin salati che aveva preso dal panettiere prima che salissero all’appartamento, integrali per sé e al formaggio per l’altro.  
Stava tagliando il suo arrosto mentre lo guardava, non era riuscito a staccargli gli occhi di dosso neanche per un attimo, e a farli compagnia vi era solo il televisore acceso in salotto, che Tony stava guardando prima che Steve lo chiamasse per la cena. Gli piaceva quell’atmosfera e sperava davvero che l’altro gradisse il pasto, visto che era più salutare di quello che mangiava di solito.  
«Stai attento a quello che fai, altrimenti invece di tagliare la carne ti tagli un dito, Rogers.» Rise Tony, che si accorse di come lo stava guardando. «Hai preparato tutto tu?»  Gli chiese retoricamente, sapeva benissimo che era difficile che prendesse qualcosa di già pronto.  
   
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto, notando che era da circa cinque minuti che tagliava il vuoto senza accorgersene. Non ci stava facendo una bella figura, ma quando aveva l’altro davanti gli veniva difficile dedicare attenzione a qualcosa che non fosse lui. Quindi lasciò andare le forchette per bere un sorso di Sprite dal suo bicchiere, ed ovviamente ritornare a guardarlo.  
   
«Se posso cucinare, lo faccio, è molto più salutare mangiare cibo preparato in casa, non sai mai con cosa cucinano gli altri.» Spiegò, riponendo il bicchiere sulla tovaglietta. «Perché? Non ti piace?»  
   
Tony si era sistemato con i gomiti sul tavolo ed aveva appoggiata la testa tra i pugni e lo guardava divertito.  
«No, no. Anzi. Oltre che fotografo ti vedrei bene come chef. E poi il grembiule, secondo me, non ti starebbe neanche così male.» Gli disse con uno dei suoi soliti ghigni maliziosi.  
   
Steve allungò la mano, tastando il tavolo alla ricerca di uno dei suoi muffin integrali, senza interrompere il contatto visivo. «Cucino solo per le persone speciali, non credo mi piacerebbe fare lo chef.» Spiegò, riuscendo finalmente ad afferrare ciò che cercava.  
   
Si portò alle labbra il muffin e lo morse, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo sul proprio piatto e notando che non aveva mangiato granché, di solito era di buon appetito, ma probabilmente osservare Tony lo aveva distratto da tutto il resto. «E questo cos’era? Un complimento, Stark?» Scherzò, prendendo un altro sorso dal proprio bicchiere. «Sono lusingato.»  
   
«Solo una constatazione di fatto.» Rispose Tony, stiracchiandosi sulla sedia e sbadigliando. Allungò le gambe sotto la sedia di Steve e provò una mossa azzardata, tolse una scarpa e appoggiò un piede in mezzo alle gambe di quello, facendosi spazio tra le cosce. Voleva giocare un po’ e sicuramente la sua prima reazione l’avrebbe divertito molto.  
   
Rogers, ovviamente, sgranò gli occhi sorpreso per quel gesto. Insomma, non si erano neanche ancora baciati, non si aspettava che l’altro facesse una mossa così azzardata. Quello poteva significare, però, che, tutto sommato, le sue attenzioni erano servite a qualcosa, e che c’era interesse da parte dell’altro - o almeno era attratto da lui fisicamente.  
   
Tossì, afferrando il muffin e mordendolo di nuovo, non sapendo che fare. Riusciva a masticare a fatica e stava cercando tutta la propria forza di volontà per riuscire a non eccitarsi solo al primo tocco, ma non sembrava funzionare molto. E poi Tony lo guardava in un modo. Non sapeva se dire qualcosa o far finta di niente, ma la seconda opzione in ogni caso, gli sembrava meno imbarazzante.  
   
«Vuoi altra lattuga?» Chiese, schiarendosi la gola visto che la voce gli era venuta fuori un po’ roca. «E i muffin? Ti piacevano?»  
   
«No grazie. Sono a posto così.» Rispose gentilmente Tony, con un’espressione spudoratamente innocente.  
Intanto aveva spinto il piede più avanti, così da poter toccare e sfiorare il cavallo dei pantaloni. «I muffin erano buonissimi. Li comprerò qualche altra volta anche io.» Sembrava non stesse facendo nulla, invece voleva divertirsi ad esasperare Steve.  
   
Quest’ultimo si schiarì di nuovo la gola, imbarazzato, cercando di non farsi andare il muffin di traverso mentre sentiva i pantaloni scuri diventare più stretti, segno che si stava eccitando a causa delle attenzioni dell’altro. Il bello era che quello sembrava totalmente ignaro della situazione, quasi come se il piede che lo stesse provocando non fosse affatto il suo.  
   
«Sì, già, io è da quando sono bambino che frequento quella panetteria, fa i muffin più buoni della zona.» Disse nervoso, muovendosi appena sulla sedia per cercare di dissolvere il disagio, ma la cosa non fece altro che accentuare la pressione del piede di quello sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.  
   
Tony aveva fatto centro ed aveva provocato la reazione che sperava, Steve stava diventando paonazzo in volto e anche nelle parti basse c’era del movimento. Continuò a massaggiarlo, imperterrito e senza tradire la minima emozione in volto. «Dovrei frequentare più spesso le panetterie. Sono sicuro che anche i cupcakes sono ottimi.»  
   
«Ah-ah, » annuì Steve, con voce roca, poggiando le mani sul tavolo e guardandosi intorno, non sapendo cosa fare. Stava cercando di mantenere la calma, ma ormai era completamente eccitato, avrebbe voluto liberarsi dalla costrizione dei pantaloni e capire cosa avesse in mente l’altro. In più, il fatto che avesse bevuto due birre, un’oretta prima, non lo aiutava. «Ho… una cheesecake in frigo, se hai a-ancora--- fame.»  
 In un gesto automatico allargò di più le gambe, e non poté fare a meno di scivolare in avanti, sulla sedia, per far aumentare la pressione contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. «Ho anche dei cookies, e della frutta, se—ti va.»  
   
Tony ci stava prendendo gusto e spinse il piede contro Steve con più veemenza. «Oh, davvero, Rogers, non c’è bisogno che ti alzi. Sono a posto così.» Si accarezzò il pizzetto, prima di chiedergli con falsa preoccupazione: «C’è qualcosa che non va? Ti senti bene? Ti vedo strano…»  
   
Quello chiuse i pugni, tenendo ancora le mani poggiate al tavolo, e socchiuse appena chi occhi, umettandosi le labbra. Tony si stava dando parecchio da fare con quel piede tra le sue gambe, e faceva anche finta di nulla, gli veniva proprio voglia di prenderlo e sbatterlo lì, sul tavolo, fino a farlo implorare.  
   
«Sto--- bene, tranquillo.» Rispose trattenendo un mezzo gemito, mentre il petto gli si alzava ed abbassava in fretta ed il cuore cominciava davvero a martellare nella cassa toracica. Si chiedeva come potesse far finta di niente mentre gli faceva quella cosa. Alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò a fissarlo, e la cosa lo eccitava ancora di più perché sembrava davvero tranquillo mentre lo masturbava con il piede, sopra la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
   
Tony continuò imperterrito ancora qualche minuto, voleva portarlo al limite. «Sembra quasi che ti manchi l’aria. Sei sicuro?»  
   
«Sì… è che -- fa caldo.» Disse Steve, per giustificarsi, ma indossava soltanto una canottiera bianca e l’aria di sera diventava sempre un po’ più fresca, nonostante fosse ormai primavera. Si umettò di nuovo le labbra, quindi, e mosse appena il bacino contro il suo piede, seguendone i movimenti, mentre si voltava a guardare verso l’arcata il grande schermo del televisore acceso, distrattamente. «Che ne dici se—andiamo sul divano?» Propose, a quel punto, perché in quel modo stava impazzendo.  
   
Tony guardò l’orologio che era appeso alla parete e si alzò di scatto, recuperando la scarpa sotto la sedia di Steve con il piede. «Oh, Rogers. Si è fatto proprio tardi, devo andare a finire di sistemare i miei documenti. Ti ringrazio per la cena. Ci sentiamo in questi giorni. Buonanotte.»  
   
Non diede il tempo a Steve di realizzare, l’invito a spostarsi sul divano era chiaramente lo step successivo e il suo gioco era proprio quello di portarlo allo stremo facendolo impazzire, e se ne andò velocemente verso il suo appartamento.  
   
Il ragazzo, ovviamente, lo guardò allibito, perché proprio non si aspettava che scappasse via così, lasciandolo in quello stato. Schiuse la bocca, vedendolo aprire la porta di casa ed uscire, senza chiuderla però, ed a quel punto decise di alzarsi e seguirlo, perché non poteva giocare in quel modo con lui, lo stava mandando ai matti.  
   
Uscì dall’appartamento e lo vide vicino la porta del suo appartamento. A quel punto lo fece voltare, di scatto, e lo fissò dritto negli occhi, aveva ancora le gote lievemente arrossate per la situazione in cucina. «Che gioco stai giocando?» Domandò, con voce bassissima.  
   
Dopo abbassò lo sguardo, sulle sue labbra, perché come al solito l’impulso di baciarle era forte. Non riuscì a trattenersi, quella volta, non dopo l’invito esplicito dell’altro, e quindi gli prese il viso tra le mani e inclinò il capo, per poter far cozzare le labbra con le sue, senza chiedergli il permesso.  
   
Tony non lo respinse, anzi, gli infilò la lingua in bocca senza tanti complimenti. Fece un paio di passi indietro, perché finisse con la schiena contro la porta, era completamente sovrastato dall’altro. Erano almeno tre anni che aspettava quel bacio e nessuna sciacquetta e nessun ragazzetto che aveva frequentato fino ad allora gli avevano mai dato le stesse sensazioni che gli stava regalando Steve in quel momento.  
   
Il biondo cercò la sua lingua, leccandola, facendo suo il suo sapore. Era come trovare un oasi nel deserto, finalmente riusciva a baciarlo, baciarlo davvero, e scopriva che il suo sapore era molto meglio di come lo aveva sognato o anche solo immaginato. Era assolutamente fantastico, e lui avrebbe voluto non staccarsi più.  
   
Lo inchiodò alla porta, quindi, andando con le mani dietro la sua schiena e spingendogli il bacino in avanti, facendolo curvare appena così da sentirlo contro il proprio. Era terribilmente duro e non esitò a strusciarsi contro di lui, con voglia. «Torniamo in casa.» Mormorò, tra un morso ed un bacio, con l’intenzione di non staccarsi più da lui.  
   
Tony quindi gli appoggiò le braccia sulle spalle e si strofinò a sua volta contro lui. Sentirlo duro contro di sé lo eccitava da morire, ma il gioco non era finito lì, per lui. «Mhm, devo lavorare.» Riuscì a dire tra un morso e un risucchio. Dio se sapeva baciare.  
   
«Solo per un’oretta…» ribatté, l’altro, ansimando contro la sua bocca ed incrociando le sue iridi ambrate. Afferrò il suo labbro inferiore fra i denti e si spinse ancora contro il suo bacino, gemendo frustrato, scendendo poi con la bocca sulla sua mascella, e più giù, a mordere e leccare la pelle del suo collo.  
   
Non gli importava di nulla, non gli interessava che qualcuno potesse vederli, o sentirli, aveva una voglia matta di trascinarlo in casa e fargli quello che aveva sognato per un’infinita di tempo. «O due.» Mugugnò, annusando l’incavo del suo collo, risalendo fino a ritornare sulle sue labbra. «O tre—o lasciami entrare, così ti guardo mentre sei a lavoro.» Disse con voce roca, ed un po’ di malizia, perché non aveva proprio intenzione di lasciarlo lavorare.  
   
«Mi distrarresti.» Ansimò Tony, sentendo crescere la propria eccitazione. «Sono un sacco- _oh_ di contratti da sistemare.» Si muoveva con frenesia e cercava di nuovo la sua bocca disperatamente.  
   
«Ti aiuto a sistemarli io.» Ribatté ancora Steve, che non sapeva come convincerlo a farlo entrare, o a riportarlo nel suo appartamento. Non poteva andarsene e lasciarlo in quel modo, ne andava della sua salute mentale. Era da anni che aspettava quel momento, e finalmente era arrivato, non voleva lasciarselo scappare.  
   
Quindi lo aiutò a voltarsi, poggiando una mano sulla parte bassa della sua schiena, avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio. «Entriamo in casa.» Disse, succhiando piano il suo lobo.  
   
Tony non aveva alcuna intenzione di dargli quella soddisfazione, anche a scapito di sé stesso, visto che anche il cavallo dei suoi jeans era diventato terribilmente stretto. Quando Steve lo fece girare per aprire la porta, ebbe un’idea migliore: inarcò la schiena e strusciò il sedere contro il suo inguine, quasi a mimare un rapporto. « _N-noh_.»  
   
E quello fu il colpo di grazia per Steve, che non riusciva proprio a capire perché Tony gli si stesse negando, quando poi era eccitato tanto quanto lui, e lo voleva in egual modo, a giudicare dalla sua erezione. Gli portò una mano sull’anca e l’altra sul petto, accarezzandolo ed avvertendo un capezzolo turgido attraverso il tessuto della sua t-shirt.  
   
Gli fece inarcare appena la schiena, così che la sua erezione stretta nei pantaloni scuri potesse aderire completamente contro quelle natiche sode che lo mandavano fuori di testa, purtroppo racchiuse in un paio di jeans. Avrebbe voluto vederle nude.  
   
«Avanti--- lo vuoi anche tu, entriamo in casa.» Mormorò con voce roca, di nuovo contro il suo orecchio, pressandoselo addosso e gemendo ogni volta che quello gli si strusciava contro. Non aveva mai odiato così tanto l’avere addosso dei vestiti, prima.  
   
L’altro non rispose, perché non voleva rispondergli che lo desiderava troppo, era ostinato come un mulo. Continuava a strusciarsi con più vigore contro Steve e gli si aggrappò al braccio. Sentiva il suo respiro ansimante sul collo e si sentiva impazzire.  
   
Il biondo affondò le labbra nell’incavo del suo collo, per reprimere un gemito gutturale. Erano sul pianerottolo e stavano praticamente facendo sesso, o almeno, simulando, visto che avevano ancora quei dannati vestiti addosso. Tony non gli rispondeva e non sembrava intenzionato ad aprire la porta, l’unica cosa di cui Steve era certo era il bisogno di venire.  
   
Con l’altra mano scese tra le sue cosce, percorrendo la linea della sua erezione, avvertendola dura e gonfia attraverso il tessuto dei jeans. Quindi vi strusciò contro il palmo, stringendo subito dopo, mente spingeva il bacino contro le sue natiche, Tony stava facendo così tanta pressione che gli sembrava quasi di poterle sentire pelle contro pelle, ma non era comunque la stessa cosa che averle nude davanti.  
   
«Cristo, Stark, in un modo o nell’altro riesci sempre a contraddirmi.» Grugnì, umettandosi le labbra.  
   
«E’ il mio passatempo preferito, Rogers.» Soffiò Tony in risposta. Lasciò andare la testa all’indietro, appoggiandola alla spalla di Steve, non era proprio comodissimo così, ma lo trovava, come se fosse necessario, ancora più eccitante. Era come se gli stesse servendo il suo collo.  
   
«Ho notato.» Mormorò quello, avventandosi immediatamente sulla sua gola esposta, leccando la pelle di piatto. Nello stesso istante prese a massaggiare con più vigore il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, gemendo e strusciando ancora ed ancora le anche contro le sue natiche, sentendo che di essere vicinissimo all’orgasmo.  
   
Risalì lungo la sua mascella e poggio la bocca schiusa contro la sua guancia, ansimandogli in faccia. Ormai aveva talmente perso la cognizione del tempo che gli sembrava superfluo anche provare ancora a convincerlo di farlo entrare.  
   
Socchiuse gli occhi e boccheggiò, quindi, fermandosi all’istante e tendendo ogni singolo muscolo, mentre reprimeva un gemito alto e veniva nelle mutande come un adolescente alla prima strusciata. Aveva il fiato corto ed il cuore che batteva a mille, con Tony ancora tra le sue braccia. « _Cristo_.» Riuscì solo a mormorare, tra un respiro e l’altro, ancora in iperventilazione.  
   
«Ti sei divertito?» Ridacchiò ansimante Tony, che cercava di non pensare a quello che stava succedendo nelle sue parti basse. Ma stava per mettere in pratica l’ultimo atto del suo diabolico giochetto. Diede una leggera spallata a Steve per scansarlo da sé ed in maniera quasi impercettibile aprì la porta di casa per  entrare e chiudere il ragazzo fuori.  
   
La sua erezione stava tirando anche troppo e non aspettò neanche di andare in bagno per spogliarsi e finire il “lavoro”, lanciò i vestiti a caso e rimase lì dov’era, masturbandosi mentre aspettava la reazione di Steve.  
   
Rogers, quando si ritrovò la porta in faccia, non metabolizzò subito, anzi, gli ci vollero un paio di minuti. Raddrizzò la schiena ed abbassò lo sguardo, notando una chiazza umida all’altezza del suo inguine, pensando che quella era la prima volta dopo anni che gli capitava di venire con ancora addosso i vestiti.  
   
Tony se n’era andato, senza neanche venire, senza lasciare che finisse di toccarlo tanto da fargli raggiungere il piacere. E non aveva detto nulla, aveva semplicemente aperto la porta e poi gliel’aveva chiusa in faccia, facendolo sentire un completo idiota.  
   
«Ma si può sapere che diavolo di problema hai?» Domandò, alzando la voce ed avvicinandosi al legno, per capire se era ancora lì vicino o era in un’altra stanza. «Stark!»  
   
Tony ridacchiò e si lasciò andare ai gemiti, per far capire all’altro che era ad un palmo dal suo naso. Si sentiva un po’ stupido ad aver messo in piedi quella scenetta, sarebbe stato molto più semplice, comodo e gratificante fare le cose in modo “normale”, soprattutto perché erano almeno tre anni che aspettava quel momento.  
   
Ma l’aveva fatto per divertirsi, perché a lui le cose semplici non erano mai piaciute, ma soprattutto per testare Steve, per vedere se ci teneva davvero a lui o se era solo una distrazione dall’oca bionda.  
   
Steve, sentendolo gemere, capì subito che era ad un palmo dal suo naso, dietro la porta, e si sentì morire perché avrebbe voluto toccarlo, donargli piacere con le sue mani, portarlo al limite. Invece lo aveva chiuso fuori, come se non volesse condividere quel momento intimo con lui, come se avesse solo giocato.  
   
Poggiò la fronte alla porta, con ancora il respiro affannoso, e si morse il labbro inferiore, picchiando svogliatamente il pugno contro il legno. «Che razza di giochetto sadico è questo, Stark?» Gli domandò, un po’ nervoso. «Perché sei rientrato senza dire niente?»  
   
L’insistenza di Steve lo stava facendo impazzire, decise di aprire la porta, pensando che il gioco potesse diventare ancora più sadico, o almeno, si illudeva potesse riuscirci. Si scostò dalla porta e girò la maniglia, lasciando un po’ di spazio, facendo intendere al ragazzo che poteva entrare.  
   
E Steve tirò un sospiro di sollievo, perché quello gli era sembrato davvero uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. Non perse tempo ed entrò, fregandosene di lasciare la porta del suo appartamento momentaneamente aperta. Anzi, onestamente non ci aveva nemmeno pensato, dal momento che entrando si era ritrovato di fronte Tony completamente nudo.  
   
La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle, con un tonfo, e si avvicinò in fretta all’altro, avventandosi sulle sue labbra come a cercare sollievo. Per un attimo aveva davvero pensato che lo lasciasse fuori da quella cosa, invece con quell’invito gli faceva capire che voleva tutt’altro, in quel momento.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con trasporto, accarezzando ogni centimetro di pelle nuda, sentendolo liscio sotto i polpastrelli. Non poteva credere di star toccando Tony, di vederlo in quel modo. Era stato attratto da lui fin dal primo momento, ma gli ci erano voluti tre anni per trovare coraggio.  
   
Portò la mano sulla sua erezione, stringendola in un pugno e cominciandola a pompare in fretta, non curante dei fogli che probabilmente stava calpestando. In quel momento esisteva solo Tony, e voleva farlo venire.  
   
Nonostante fosse completamente nudo, Tony si sentiva percorso da un calore tremendo. Indietreggiò, per tornare verso la porta senza staccarsi neanche per un secondo da Steve. Quella sera aveva deciso che la porta aveva un che di estremamente erotico. Continuava a baciare Steve con trasporto e si spingeva contro la sua mano.  
   
«Volevi davvero lasciarmi fuori?» Domandò con voce bassa il biondo, sorridendo contro la sua bocca e continuando a masturbarlo con foga, divorandogli quasi la faccia. Quello era il giorno più bello della sua vita da molto tempo, sentiva qualcosa montare dentro al petto, un incredibile senso di calore che aveva provato rare volte nella vita, ma non sapeva dare un nome a quella sensazione.  
   
Lo fece poggiare alla porta, andando a stringergli una natica, massaggiandola e sentendola morbida e soda contro le dita, anche quella meglio di come l’aveva immaginata. «Mi piaci, Tony.» Ebbe il coraggio di dirgli, questa volta a voce, mordendogli il labbro inferiore.  
   
«Avrei voluto.» Ansimò quello. «Ma il pensiero di avere le tue mani addosso è stato più forte.» Non resistette alla tentazione di cingergli le mani al collo e leccargli la faccia. «Mi piaci anche tu, Rogers.»  
   
E Steve si stava eccitando di nuovo. La confessione, i sentimenti ricambiati, la sua bocca sulla pelle, il suo corpo nudo contro, lo stavano facendo impazzire ancora una volta. Cercò di nuovo le sue labbra, quindi, per trascinarlo di nuovo in un bacio rude e bagnato di saliva.  
   
Mosse le dita sulla sua carne turgida, facendo roteare il pollice sul suo glande umido, mentre sentiva che lo stava portando lentamente al limite. «Chiamami Steve.» Gli disse, era buffo come in un momento come quello Tony riuscisse ancora a fare un po’ lo stronzo, ma d’altronde, era proprio nella sua natura.  
   
«Ok, Rogers.» Ridacchiò infatti quest’ultimo, tra un ansito e l’altro. Un tremore lo percorse dalla testa ai piedi e sentì contrarsi i muscoli. «Sto venendo.»  Gli comunicò, come se gli stesse chiedendo “ _Vuoi un caffè?_ ”.  
   
«Lo so.» Rispose quello, piuttosto divertito, continuando a baciarlo, spostandosi sulle guance, sulla mascella, ed ancora sulle labbra, serrando la presa sul suo membro ed affrettando i movimenti, così da aiutarlo a raggiungere l’orgasmo che tanto agognava.  
   
Lo aveva di nuovo chiamato per cognome, ma ormai non aveva più voglia di discutere, con quello era una partita persa in partenza, in ogni caso riusciva sempre ad averla vinta e prevalere su tutto e tutti. Era un talento in quello.  
   
L’orgasmo arrivò proprio pochissimo dopo essere stato annunciato, Tony diede due spinte più secche contro la mano di Steve e venne, senza alcun freno vocale. Liberò quello dall’abbracciò e cercò di regolarizzare il respiro, senza togliere gli occhi di dosso al ragazzo.  
   
«Devo lavorare.» Concluse.  
   
La prima cosa che Steve pensò, una volta che entrambi erano arrivati alla conclusione di quel momento idilliaco, fu: _ho appena tradito Sharon_. La seconda: _ho appena tradito Sharon con Tony_. E poi: _Cristo, quanto mi è piaciuto_. Ed ancora: _voglio lasciarla_. Beh, quest’ultima non era nulla di nuovo.  
   
Tony, in ogni caso, lo stava praticamente lasciando, e lui non riusciva proprio a capire perché tutta quella fretta di mandarlo via. Steve abbassò lo sguardo, guardandosi la mano sporca del suo piacere e ripulendola sui pantaloni, che ormai erano da buttare, visto che non sapeva se e come sarebbero venute via quelle chiazze.  
   
«Vuoi che me ne vada?» Gli chiese quindi, per esserne sicuro.  
   
«Se tu resti qui mi vien voglia di ricominciare tutto da capo e non combino niente. E da domani inizia il mio tour de force burocratico per aggiornare una marea di contratti. In più ho dei clienti nuovi da vedere.»  
Gli accarezzò il viso e gli passò l’indice sulle labbra.  
   
L’altro annuì e prese il suo polso, scansandogli di qualche centimetro la mano per poterlo baciare di nuovo, con lo sguardo fisso nel suo. Era davvero contento che fosse quello il motivo reale, ed anche per il modo in cui si stava comportando, come se tenesse a lui e non fosse solo qualcuno con cui si era divertito.  
   
«Va bene, ho capito.» Gli disse, sorridendo e baciandolo ancora, piano. «Quando sei libero—sai dove abito. E teniamoci in contatto, hai il mio numero, no?»  
   
«Farai bene a scrivermi meglio il tuo indirizzo, perché, sai, ho poca memoria con quelli.» RiseTony, e non riusciva a smettere di fare il cretino. In quel momento odiava il suo lavoro, le magagne improrogabili arrivavano sempre nei momenti meno opportuni.  
   
«Te lo invio tramite sms, okay?»Stette al gioco il biondo, attirandolo a sé per circondargli la vita con le braccia, tentato di andare di nuovo a toccare le sue natiche. «Adesso sì che mi hai guastato il sonno—ti ho visto nudo, non credo riuscirò a dormire, ma alla fine l’hai trovato un modo fantasioso per tenermi sveglio.»  
   
«Pensa alle mie scartoffie e vedrai che il sonno ti verrà immediatamente.» Gli rispose l’altro, come a volerlo consolare. «Vedremo quando sarà il mio turno di perdere il sonno perché ti ho visto nudo.» Continuò, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
   
«Io spero presto, Stark.» Lo punzecchiò Steve, allungando una mano per poter aprire la porta, mentre lo baciava di nuovo. Gli dispiaceva davvero andarsene, avrebbe voluto concludere la serata, ma in fondo era meglio aspettare, quella era una grande dimostrazione di reale interesse.  
   
Mentre Steve usciva, Tony pensò che doveva dare vita all’ultimo gesto teatrale della serata. Lo seguì fuori dall’appartamento, così com’era, lo attirò a sé e lo bacio. «Buonanotte, Rogers. Cerca di dormire.»  
E tornò in casa.  
   
«Buona notte.» Mormorò Steve, frastornato, ritrovandosi la porta ad un palmo dal naso. Sorrise, però, perché dopo tanto tempo provava di nuovo qualcosa quando baciava una persona. E mentre ritornava in casa, ripensò al tempo sprecato con Sharon, a cercare di amarla, provarci, perché Tony sembrava irraggiungibile.  
   
Era felice che le cose avessero preso quella piega, e non vedeva l’ora di passare altro tempo con il suo dirimpettaio. E magari far nascere qualcosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Tutto quello che ho da dire su questo capitolo è che ho praticamente quasi costretto Chiara a fare questa cosa. LOL Dopo aver visto la scena di sesso in Don Jon (quella con Scarlett), ho pensato fosse troppo divertente portarla in una fanfiction. So… here we’re!  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta. Bye bye ladies.
> 
> Note di Shin alias Tony: zozzi, zozzi everywhere! C’è poco da fare, quei due le mani (e i piedi) a posto non riescono a tenerli, specialmente se sono da soli, che possiamo farci? E’ stato diverte scrivere questo capitolo, con delle scene decisamente inusuali. Chissà quanto ci vorrà perché si saltino davvero addosso. :-P


	6. Night Together

                             

 

 

 

 

  
**Night Together**

 

 

  
I giorni erano passati e per Steve era stata un po’ una tortura. Innanzitutto Tony non era mai in casa, in più quando c’era, era lui ad essere a lavoro, quindi i loro orari non coincidevano e non avevano potuto vedersi neanche una volta. In fondo Tony gli aveva detto che per un paio di settimane sarebbe stato sommerso dal lavoro, ma Steve non ci aveva creduto davvero fino a quel momento.  
Così erano riusciti solo a scriversi via telefono, e neanche tanto dato che quando non lavorava, il moro, cercava di dormire per sopperire alle ore di sonno perse. Il suo lavoro doveva essere più impegnativo e faticoso di quanto Steve avesse mai immaginato e forse cominciava a capire perché aveva bisogno della musica alta per tenersi concentrato ed attivo, quando era in casa.  
Quella notte, però, Rogers non riusciva proprio a prendere sonno. Era uscito con Sharon, purtroppo, ed avevano avuto un mezzo litigio perché quella voleva chiaramente concludere la serata in bellezza e lui non se l’era sentita di andarci a letto. Era ormai più di una settimana che non ci faceva sesso e la ragazza cominciava a farsi venire le paranoie – con cognizione di causa, questa volta.  
In ogni caso, aveva passato un’ora a scrivere a Tony, sperando che rispondesse, e se ne stava a letto con il cellulare in mano in attesa di qualcosa. Qualcosa che non sarebbe arrivato perché probabilmente quello stava dormendo da un bel po’ e non si sarebbe di certo svegliato per rispondergli.  
Così la follia prevalse e decise di fare una cosa, una cosa che non era da lui, o almeno, non avrebbe mai fatto prima di conoscere Tony. Da quando abitava fianco a fianco con quel pazzo si era dato una bella svegliata, e doveva ammettere che forse era anche un po’ merito di Sharon, che non era per nulla santarellina.  
Allontanò le lenzuola ed affondò i piedi nudi nel tappeto di pelo posto ai piedi del letto, guardandosi intorno con circospezione e lasciando il cellulare sul comodino. Sarah stava di sicuro dormendo, quindi non si sarebbe accorta di nulla, in caso contrario gli avrebbe spiegato la situazione il giorno seguente, non aveva segreti con lei.  
Così si mise in piedi, con indosso solamente i suoi boxer patriottici a stelle e strisce, avvicinandosi alla scarpiera e tirando fuori le sue Adidas immacolate, indossandole senza calzini per fare più in fretta possibile. Dopodiché sgattaiolò fuori dalla camera, come un bambino, e si avviò all’ingresso, aprendo la porta di soppiatto ed uscendo di casa, sul pianerottolo, chiudendosela alle spalle.  
Certo, le scarpe senza calzini erano abbastanza scomode, ma non voleva indossare le sue pantofole coordinate ai boxer, non le trovava molto… sexy, ecco – anche Sharon una volta gli aveva detto che quelle ciabatte fossero antisesso.  
Percorse la breve distanza che lo separava dall’appartamento di Tony e, come immaginava, la porta era aperta, quell’incosciente non si premurava neanche di chiuderla a chiave di notte, o almeno mettere la catena. Quindi entrò nell’appartamento di soppiatto, notando il caos e nuovi fogli sparsi ovunque, sicuramente documenti di lavoro. Scavalcò ogni cosa, cercando di non fare rumore, ed andò alla ricerca della camera in cui quello stava dormendo.  
Aprì prima la porta del bagno e la richiuse, senza neanche guardare, non voleva essere invadente – al buio non riusciva ad orientarsi. Provò la seconda porta e finalmente capì che era quella la stanza giusta.  
Dalle finestre penetrava, attraverso le tende, la luce fioca dei lampioni, illuminando un po’ l’ambiente circostante. Al centro della stanza vi era un enorme letto king size, in stile minimal, che toccava quasi il pavimento. Era in legno nero, o almeno per quello che riusciva a vedere.  
Accanto a questo vi erano due comodini in coordinato. Le pareti erano coperte di foto del padrone di casa, il che fece sorridere Steve, che d’altronde già lo sapeva, visto che quello era un egocentrico patentato.  
Vicino alla finestra vi era una poltroncina ed accanto alla porta un settimino dello stesso colore del letto, mentre contro una parete vi era un grosso armadio con ampio specchio che conteneva chissà quanti vestiti. Per terra vi erano sparsi degli indumenti un po’ ovunque e Steve cercò di scavalcare il tutto senza inciampare, sfilandosi le scarpe arrivato ai piedi del letto.  
Tony se ne stava nudo e dormiente, disteso di pancia, con il lenzuolo che gli copriva a malapena le gambe. Così Rogers non resistette e si infilò nel suo letto, avvicinandosi a lui e poggiando la mano fredda sul fondo della sua schiena, per cercare di capire quanto profondamente stesse dormendo.  
Tony si svegliò di scatto, spaventato, quando si sentì quel tocco freddo addosso, non fece gesti inconsulti, però. Si girò molto lentamente per vedere se ci fosse qualcuno nella stanza, magari era stato solo un sogno o era stato uno spiffero o chissà cosa diavolo altro. Gli venne un colpo quando si trovò Steve nel letto. Magari era sonnambulo, dunque era terrorizzato a svegliarlo, visto che sapeva fosse pericoloso farlo.  
   
«Rogers, Rogers.» Bisbigliò impercettibilmente. «Cazzo, ora cosa faccio.» Si disse tra i denti. Pensò che la miglior cosa da fare fosse lasciarlo in pace, magari si sarebbe svegliato da solo e se ne sarebbe tornato a casa sua senza troppe storie. E poi, in fondo, non gli dispiaceva averlo lì nel letto con lui.  
   
Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi per provare a riaddormentarsi.  
   
Steve non capì come mai avesse detto quelle cose e gli venne da ridere, ma non lo fece. Quello che fece, invece, fu trascinarlo lentamente e con delicatezza, fino a farlo mettere di schiena. Dopodiché, senza preavviso e senza chiedere il permesso, si posizionò fra le sue gambe, facendo perno con le mani al lato della sua testa, chinandosi a baciarlo.  
   
Gli leccò piano le labbra morbide, bagnandole di saliva e facendole schiudere con la propria lingua, fino ad entrare nella sua bocca ed accarezzargli denti e palato, esortandolo a ricambiare il bacio, inclinando appena il volto di lato e spingendo il bacino in avanti, contro il suo, facendo strusciare i loro inguini.  
   
Tony aprì gli occhi sorpreso e si trovò Steve che lo sovrastava e che gli aveva appena infilato la lingua in bocca. Trovava molto curiosa quella tipologia di sonnambulismo, certamente la trovava molto interessante.  
Sentirselo strusciare addosso era estremamente piacevole e non gli restò che ricambiare il bacio, scontrando la propria lingua con quella dell’altro. D’istinto gli cinse le braccia attorno, per sfiorare la sua schiena nuda. Finalmente poteva constatare la consistenza dei suoi muscoli senza troppa stoffa addosso.  
Quel tipo lo faceva seriamente andare fuori di testa.  
   
Steve mugugnò in approvazione e con un colpo d’anche si spinse di nuovo tra le sue gambe, per eccitarlo, facendogli sentire che era già duro per quelle poche attenzioni. Sentiva la sua pelle contro la propria e la cosa lo mandava ai matti, voleva toccarlo e leccarlo ovunque, per scoprire il suo sapore.  
   
Si scostò dalle sue labbra, lasciandovi un morso leggero, e cominciò ad indietreggiare lentamente, soffermandosi a leccare una sua clavicola di piatto. Gli sembrava di essere ritornato ai tempi dell’accademia d’arte, quando nei dormitori, al buio, toccava e leccava Sam. Certo, Tony non era affatto come Sam, era strano ammetterlo, visto che Wilson era stato il suo primo ragazzo, ma con Stark era diverso. Con lui si sentiva come mai prima, non voleva possederlo solo fisicamente, non si trattava solo di affetto, andava ben oltre.  
   
Scese, lasciando una scia di saliva lungo il suo petto tonico, soffermandosi con desiderio su uno dei suoi capezzoli, avvolgendolo con le labbra e succhiandolo piano, sentendolo diventare turgido. Ed erano perfetti, erano i capezzoli di un uomo, dopo tanto tempo, e la cosa lo mandava in paradiso.  
   
«Mmm, per essere sonnambulo ci sai fare, Rogers.» Mormorò Tony, in un tono leggermente più alto.  
Si era eccitato a quelle attenzioni e sollevò una gamba quel tanto che bastava per appoggiarla su quella di Steve e strofinarcela contro. Era parecchio stanco in quel periodo e quella sorpresa notturna gli ci voleva proprio.  
   
Steve si chiese perché mai Tony pensasse che fosse sonnambulo, la cosa era piuttosto divertente. Decise di lasciarglielo credere, comunque, e continuò a scendere, tracciando con la punta della lingua le linee del suo addome, soffermandosi a mordere la pelle intorno al suo ombelico, mentre sentiva il suo pene premergli contro lo sterno.  
   
Risucchiò un lembo di pelle, fino a lasciarvi il segno, mentre accarezzava le sue cosce e gliele faceva allargare di più, così che potesse avere più libertà di movimento per quello che si apprestava a fare. Aveva una voglia matta di sentirlo gemere, come la prima volta che si erano toccati.  
   
Poggiò un bacio umido sul suo glande, mentre con la mano afferrava il suo pene alla base. Era da molto tempo che non faceva un lavoretto di bocca, più o meno da quattro anni, l’ultima volta lo aveva fatto a Ferbel, il biondino che praticamente pendeva dalle sue labbra.  
   
Una cosa era sicura, Steve ci sapeva fare con quelle cose, una volta Wilson gli aveva detto che il suo era il miglior pompino che gli avessero mai fatto, e che aveva una particolare predisposizione per il deep throat. Gli aveva anche detto che faceva i pompini come un uomo, perché le ragazze stavano ore ed ore a leccare, non capendo che l’unica cosa che vuole un ragazzo è infilarlo in qualche posto stretto ed umidiccio.  
   
Così, senza pensarci neanche un attimo, andò subito al sodo. Indirizzò il pene di quello contro la sua bocca, schiudendo le labbra. Si chinò, risucchiandolo ed inghiottendolo fino a premere il naso contro il suo pube, deglutendo così da far contrarre la gola tutta intorno alla sua erezione e donargli piacere.  
   
«Merda!» Urlò Tony a quel punto. Sonnambulo o no, Steve era partito in quinta con quel pompino. Aveva iniziato a sudare freddo, strinse le lenzuola fra le mani e puntò i talloni nel materasso. Prese a respirare a fatica ed il petto faceva su e giù molto velocemente.  
   
Improvvisamente, la stanza iniziò a girare attorno a Tony, sarà stato l’ossigeno che iniziava a non arrivargli al cervello, sarà stata l’eccitazione o quella maledetta bocca attorno a lui. I suoi gemiti si facevano sempre più rumorosi, non si poneva limiti in quello. Così come la sua musica, i suoi apprezzamenti durante il sesso raggiungevano un volume parecchio alto.  
Nonostante tutto, era riuscito a domandarsi dove diamine avesse imparato Steve a fare i pompini così bene. Che ci fosse un corso sull’argomento all’accademia di NY? Di sicuro gli era capitato di rado riceverne uno a quei livelli.  
   
Tony gemeva così dannatamente forte che avrebbe svegliato l’intero palazzo, fortuna che l’unica altra persona presente, oltre loro, era Sarah, e non si svegliava neanche coi cannoni. Steve in quel momento non poteva che apprezzare quel suo essere rumoroso, significava che la cosa gli stesse particolarmente piacendo. Non aveva intenzione di fermarsi, voleva farlo venire.  
   
Gemette contro il suo membro e strinse i suoi fianchi, arrivando di nuovo a toccare il suo pube con le labbra, alla base del pene, bloccandosi e trattenendo il fiato per deglutire una, due, tre volte, per inghiottirlo e stringergli la gola intorno. Poi lo fece uscire lentamente dalla bocca, strusciando i denti contro la sua pelle con delicatezza, per stuzzicarlo e torturarlo, leccando di piatto la punta prima di disegnarvi sopra cerchi concentrici.  
   
La baciò, umettandosi le labbra, ma fu una pausa breve, perché ritornò a succhiarlo con più foga di prima, andando a stuzzicargli i testicoli con le dita per portarlo al limite. Era bellissimo vedere come l’addome di quello si contraeva in spasmi ad ogni sua attenzione.  
   
Tony era tutto un fremito e sentiva che stava arrivando il suo momento. Ancora convinto che l’altro fosse sonnambulo, come se fosse possibile, a quel punto, in quella situazione, si mise comunque ad urlare: «Rogers! Rogers, svegliati! Sto venendo!»  
   
Steve fece finta di niente, perché non gli importava più di tanto, anzi, il suo scopo era proprio quello di farlo venire, forte. Risalì lungo la sua carne, bloccandosi sul glande e succhiandolo con insistenza, alzando a quel punto lo sguardo per incrociare le sue iridi nel buio e fargli capire che era perfettamente sveglio.  
   
Ma Tony non si accorse che Steve lo stava fissando, era talmente preso dall’orgasmo che stava arrivando che non capiva più niente. « _Vengo! Vengo! Vengo!_ » Continuò ad urlare, con un’ugola degna di un tenore da opera.  
   
E Steve avverti un fiotto caldo e denso nella bocca, continuando a succhiare, ingoiando tutto quello che l’altro aveva da offrire perché non avrebbe mai potuto fargli schifo, nulla di Tony avrebbe mai potuto disgustarlo. Quando poi sentì il pene afflosciarsi lentamente, lo lasciò andare, mettendosi in ginocchio sul materasso e passandosi il dorso della mano sulle labbra, ripulendole, ancora divertito per il fatto che Tony pensasse, dopo tutto quello, che era sonnambulo. Non poteva crederci.  
   
Così decise di accondiscendere la sua teoria e, vedendo che aveva ancora le ginocchia alzate, gattonò fino a girarsi su di un lato ed averne uno di fronte al bacino. Non attese che l’altro si accorgesse della cosa, semplicemente tirò fuori il pene dai boxer e lo infilò sotto al suo ginocchio, nello spazio tra l’inizio del polpaccio e la fine della coscia.  
   
Gli strinse la gamba e prese a muoversi, scopandola letteralmente con movimenti secchi e veloci, perché aveva bisogno di venire al più presto. Non era la prima volta che faceva una cosa del genere, in verità, gli era capitato spesso di farlo con Sam quando non c’era abbastanza tempo per altro, erano trucchetti semplici – roba da hippie, cose che gli aveva raccontato sua madre, ahimè.  
   
Strinse le dita sulla carne di quello, umettandosi le labbra e gemendo, immaginando di avere di fronte Tony a novanta e di star penetrando tra le sue natiche e non nello spazio sotto al ginocchio. Era eccitante in egual modo ed abbastanza stretto da farlo tremare di piacere.  
   
Tony non ebbe il tempo di rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo che si ritrovò Steve ad avere, beh, un rapporto intimo con la sua gamba. Lo guardava esterrefatto, non poteva immaginare che il sonnambulismo potesse arrivare a tanto. Lo lasciò fare, però, e si mise comodo per non perdersi neanche un secondo di tutta quella situazione. Era curioso di vedere la faccia di Steve mentre faceva le cosacce.  
   
Quest’ultimo si morse le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi per godesi a pieno la sensazione della sua pelle contro la carne turgida ed eccitata. Continuò a muovere il bacino, avanti ed indietro, mentre il suo stesso liquido pre-seminale lubrificava lo spazio tra il polpaccio e la coscia rendendo i movimenti più fluidi e scivolosi.  
   
Gemette piano, roco, facendo in modo che Tony tirasse più indietro la gamba, così che lo spazio diventasse più stretto. «Bravo, così.» Mormorò, con voce bassa, nonostante stesse facendo praticamente tutto da solo, e stesse muovendo la gamba a suo piacimento.  
   
A Tony veniva da ridere, era una situazione davvero assurda. Però non osava interromperlo, per niente al mondo voleva dare un taglio a quella scenetta. E poi, non gli dispiaceva neanche troppo vedere Steve intento a “scopare”.  
   
L’altro continuò a torturarsi il labbro inferiore, avvertendo l’estremo bisogno di liberarsi. Si era strusciato sul materasso, mentre faceva il servizietto a Tony, ed aveva davvero voglia di venire. Continuò a muovere il bacino, facendo cozzare le anche contro la pelle di quello, finché non si bloccò riversandosi nell’incavo del ginocchio dell’altro.  
   
Tony, previdente, teneva una scatola di Kleenex sul comodino, si allungò per prendere un paio di fazzoletti per pulire la gamba, senza lasciare per un momento lo sguardo da Steve. Voleva vedere quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima mossa.  
   
Rogers, quindi, si lasciò ricadere seduto, stendendosi sull’enorme letto ed allargando le braccia, fissando il soffitto, senza neanche premurarsi di infilare il pene nelle mutande, prima - magari ci avrebbe pensato dopo, aveva solo bisogno di riprendere fiato.  
   
«Hai proprio un ginocchio eccitante.» Lo prese in giro, sperando che quella volta finalmente capisse che non era affatto sonnambulo, come credeva, ma che fosse sveglio e vigile.  
   
Tony si mise su un fianco e lo guardò interrogativo. «Come prego?»  
   
«Ho detto che il tuo ginocchio me lo fa venire duro.» Ribadì Steve, portandosi entrambe le mani sugli addominali, liberandosi finalmente in quella risata che aveva trattenuto un bel po’.  
   
«Fammi capire, non sei sonnambulo?» Esclamò esterrefatto Tony, grattandosi la testa.  
   
«Ti sembro sonnambulo? Hai davvero una strana concezione del sonnambulismo.» Ribatté Steve, strisciando più su fino a riuscire ad affondare la testa in un cuscino, decidendo quindi di aggiustare le mutande patriottiche e portarsi l’avambraccio sugli occhi.  
   
Certo che fare il lavoretto a Tony, oltre che essere stato piacevole, si era rivelato anche utile e terapeutico. Improvvisamente sentiva tutta la stanchezza della giornata piombargli addosso, e le palpebre farsi pesanti.  
   
«E’ che non riusciamo a vederci da un po’, così non riuscivo a dormire, tu non rispondevi ai miei messaggi, quindi ho pensato di fare una capatina. Sei l’unico incosciente che dorme senza catena alla porta.» Disse, sbadigliando e voltandosi su di un lato, per trovare una posizione più comoda.  
   
Tony scoppiò a ridere tenendosi la pancia. «Ma sei un cretino, Rogers! Come ti è saltato in mente di venire in casa mia?» Si passò la mano sugli occhi, perché lacrimava per le risate. «Mi sono addormentato presto, per quello non rispondevo.»  
   
L’altro si lamentò, sbuffando una risata e cercando il suo sguardo, mentre infilava un braccio sotto al cuscino, ancora alla ricerca della posizione perfetta. «E’ che mi mancavi, nonostante tu sia la persona più fastidiosa del pianeta.» Gli spiegò, con un filo d’imbarazzo. «E metti la catena alla porta, la prossima volta, se non vuoi che entri in casa tua.» Fece finta di essere offeso, ma tutto sommato sapeva che quella visita aveva fatto piacere anche a lui.  
   
«Ma quale catena alla porta.» Rise Tony, dando un pugno leggero contro i pettorali di Steve. Si avvicinò a lui, voleva sentire il suo calore. «Sicuro che io sia così fastidioso?»  
   
L’altro l’osservò, inarcando un sopracciglio ed afferrandolo per un braccio, attirandolo a sé così che gli si stendesse accanto. «Sei fastidioso.» Ribadì. «Ti dispiace se resto qui? Si sta bene, ed adesso mi è venuto sonno.»  
   
«No, resta.» Gli strofinò il naso contro al collo. «Perché sono fastidioso?»  
   
Steve non rispose, infilò una gamba tra le sue e gli passò un braccio sul fianco, affondando il volto nel guanciale e chiudendo gli occhi, davvero troppo assonnato per mettersi a chiacchierare. Il respiro regolare di Tony lo faceva stare bene, in più aveva un buonissimo odore.  
   
Stark lo lasciò dormire, senza seccarlo ulteriormente. Gli lasciò un bacio sul naso e si accoccolò accanto a lui, chiudendo gli occhi a propria volta.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Quando Steve riaprì gli occhi si accorse che era mattina solo notando la luce che penetrava attraverso le tende. Aveva mal di testa, probabilmente per aver dormito poco, e sicuramente non era nel suo letto. Quello era normale, la sera prima era entrato senza permesso nell’appartamento di Stark e si era dato da fare, poi gli era venuto sonno ed era crollato. Tutto quadrava perfettamente.  
   
Stava benissimo in quel letto. Lui e Tony erano un groviglio di braccia e gambe e stavano così vicini da respirarsi in faccia. La camera era tiepida e non sentiva nemmeno il bisogno di cercare le lenzuola per coprirsi.  
   
Alzò appena la testa ed allungò pigramente il braccio, raggiungendo con un po’ di difficoltà il comodino ed afferrando l’iPhone di Tony per controllare l’orario. Dovette mettere bene a fuoco prima di rendersi conto che, in fondo, non aveva dormito così poco, perché erano le dieci e mezza passate e lui era in estremo ritardo per il lavoro.  
   
« _Che C- Cristo Santo_!» Imprecò, scivolando via dalla presa dell’altro, di malavoglia, e stendendosi supino sul letto, fissando il soffitto. Avrebbe tanto voluto non andare a lavoro e passare la mattinata con Tony, ma doveva arrivare della merce e lui doveva esserci.  
   
Tony si svegliò per le proteste di Steve, sbadigliò e si stropicciò gli occhi che, però, non riuscì ad aprire completamente. «Mmm, che c’è Rogers?» Bofonchiò.  
   
Il ragazzo si passò le mani sul viso sbuffando. Nemmeno l’alzata mattutina per la scuola, quando ancora viveva in un pulmino Volkswagen, gli era mai sembrata così atroce da affrontare. Aveva sperato di poter passare ancora del tempo con l’altro, di stare ancora abbracciato a lui e dormire fino all’ora di pranzo, senza curarsi d’altro.  
   
«Sono le dieci e mezza ed io dovrei essere a lavoro.» Gli spiegò, portando una mano davanti alle labbra e sbadigliando. Abbassò lo sguardo e notò che aveva indosso le mutande a stelle strisce, e che vi era sopra una bella chiazza bianca, perché dopo essere venuto non si era ripulito. Non voleva ritornare a casa conciato in quel modo.  
   
«Resta qui. Il negozio è il tuo, no? E poi io oggi non ho appuntamenti…» Mugugnò Tony, che aveva ancora gli occhi due fessure. Allungò un braccio per tirarlo a sé.  
   
Steve incontrò le sue dita e le intrecciò con le proprie, voltandosi su di un fianco ed osservandolo assonnato e bellissimo. Non avrebbe davvero voluto abbandonare quel letto, ma era importante fosse in negozio quella mattina. «Mi piacerebbe restare qui con te, credimi, non sai quanto, ma deve arrivare della merce questa mattina, e mi occupo io di quello.» Sbuffò, amareggiato. «Non è che potresti prestarmi dei vestiti? E… mi servono anche delle mutande. Se faccio tutto qui risparmio tempo.» In verità non era proprio vero, ma non voleva andarsene.  
   
Tony emise dei suoni di protesta e si tirò addosso le lenzuola, cercandole prima a tentoni. «Fai pure. Apri l’armadio per i vestiti e il settimanale per le mutande. Prendi quello che ti serve.» Gli rispose dopo essersi dato una grattatina al posteriore.  
   
Steve sorrise, in quel momento era davvero adorabile. «Posso usare anche la doccia?» Domandò, scivolando fino al bordo del letto per mettersi in piedi e guardarsi intorno, stiracchiandosi per darsi una svegliata. Alla luce la camera di Tony non era poi così disordinata come gli era sembrata quella notte, o forse si stava solamente abituando a quel caos.  
   
«Sperando che i tuoi pantaloni non mi stiano corti.» Scherzò, avvicinandosi all’immenso armadio ed aprendo la prima anta, ritrovandosi di fronte una serie di completi griffati che non gli aveva mai visto addosso. Dovevano costare più dello stesso appartamento, probabilmente, ma la cosa non lo stupì più di tanto.  
   
«Non fare troppo lo spiritoso con una persona che sta dormendo, Rogers.» Gli rispose Tony, con la voce impastata di sonno. «E sì, puoi usare la doccia.» Non appena Steve lasciò il letto, Tony fu scosso da un brivido di freddo, nonostante, ormai, le temperature fossero decisamente primaverili.  
   
L’altro aprì la seconda anta e vi trovò molte t-shirt e felpe, quindi cominciò a cercarne qualcuna che gli stesse. Tony era più basso e sicuramente meno piazzato di lui, quindi doveva avere una taglia in meno, se non due, e lui non poteva di certo andare in giro con la pancia di fuori, non sarebbe stato molto carino, soprattutto perché stava andando a lavoro.  
   
Trovò una t-shirt rossa che forse poteva stargli, con una stampa un po’ sbiadita, ed una felpa grigia, con corredato un pantalone della tuta. Quello aveva l’elastico, quindi doveva stargli per forza, magari sarebbe stato un po’ aderente, ma meglio di niente.  
   
Quindi si avvicinò al settimino ed afferrò un paio di boxer neri a caso, che avrebbe di sicuro trovato un po’ scomodi, ma tanto si sarebbe tolto tutto appena tornato a casa dal lavoro. «Poi ti lavo tutto e te lo riporto.» Disse, anche se Tony non sembrava uno che aveva problemi a fare prestiti.  
   
«Non ti preoccupare.» Disse infatti, che aveva per metà la bocca affondata nel cuscino. Era mezzo addormentato, ma con la coda dell’occhio seguiva i movimenti del suo vicino, che si muoveva goffamente tra la sua roba. Si immaginò per un attimo come dovesse apparire Steve con addosso i suoi vestiti e ridacchiò da solo come un ebete.  
   
Rogers lasciò la roba sul letto ed uscì dalla camera, cercando di ricordare dove fosse il bagno. Si ritrovò a fissare la porta che aveva aperto quella notte, pensando fosse camera di Tony, invece aveva scoperto fosse il bagno, quindi vi entrò.  
   
Era una bella camera ampia, con un’unica finestra su cui stava una piccola pianta in un vasetto di ceramica. Su di un lato vi era l’ampio box doccia con porte trasparenti, e sulla parete di fronte a questo un grosso specchio con sotto un lavandino di vetro ed un grande mobile laccato di bianco, in cui probabilmente dovevano essere gli asciugamani.  
   
Così si avvicinò e ne prese uno, poggiandolo sul bordo della finestra accanto alla doccia, dopodiché sfilò i boxer sporchi e si infilò nel box, aprendo l’acqua calda e cominciando a lavarsi in fretta, perché non aveva tempo da perdere, era già abbastanza in ritardo.  
   
Dopo un’insaponata generale si risciacquò ed uscì, piazzandosi con i piedi sul tappeto ed afferrando l’asciugamani, tamponando la pelle bagnata e lanciando uno sguardo allo specchio che gli stava di fronte. Quella era l’ennesima prova di quanto fosse egocentrico Tony, quindi sbuffò una risata.  Sicuramente se ne stava lì, a fissare il proprio riflesso, mentre faceva la doccia, e magari si guardava anche mentre si masturbava. Questo pensiero riportò Steve alla realtà, perché non aveva tempo per eccitarsi con certe fantasie, doveva andare a lavorare.  
   
Avvolse il bacino nel telo ed uscì dal bagno, dimenticando i boxer sul pavimento e ritornando in camera da letto. Tony era proprio dove lo aveva lasciato, sul letto. «Il tuo specchio enorme mi ha messo in soggezione.» Scherzò, quindi, sedendosi ai piedi del letto.  
   
Tony si sedette in mezzo al letto, sbadigliando teatralmente stirando le braccia, era ancora coperto per metà dalle lenzuola. Si strofinò il viso e guardò sommesso il ragazzo, non aveva proprio voglia di lasciarlo andare. «E perché mai? E’ così comodo…»  
   
Steve afferrò i boxer scuri di quello che aveva tirato fuori dal settimino e si mise in piedi, sfilando il telo e restando completamente nudo di fronte all’altro, la cosa non gli creava affatto problemi, si spogliava e rivestiva di fronte agli altri in continuazione, essendo cresciuto con gli hippie, quando era piccolo perfino la doccia la facevano in gruppi.  
   
«Perché non sono abituato a guardare il mio riflesso mentre mi faccio la doccia.» Disse, divertito, mentre tirava appena l’elastico dei boxer per capire se fossero troppo stretti.  
   
Tony ammirò la scena stendendosi di nuovo sul letto, quel Rogers aveva un sedere stratosferico, se lo sarebbe mangiato. Si domandava se, per avere un fisico del genere, avesse fatto un patto col diavolo. «Oh, ti posso garantire che il tuo è un gran bel riflesso. Fidati di uno che ne capisce.» Gli disse, facendo una smorfia maliziosa.  
   
Osservava ogni suo movimento con estrema attenzione.  
   
Steve sorrise per il suo complimento, contento. Ormai era chiaro che la sua attrazione fosse ricambiata, ma ricevere complimenti da Tony era sempre piacevole, lo facevano sentire apprezzato e felice come non mai. «Se lo dici tu, allora, mi fido ciecamente.»  
   
Infilò i boxer e sembrava gli stessero, più o meno, forse erano un po’ troppo aderenti, ma non poteva di certo presentarsi a lavoro senza mutande. «Sono un po’ scomodi.» Si lamentò, tirando la stoffa sul sedere per allentarla un po’.  
   
Tony continuava ad ammirare quel posteriore fasciato nella microfibra dei suoi boxer e inevitabilmente iniziò a sentire una certa tensione nelle parti basse. «Oh, Rogers, non potrei essere più d’accordo con te. Quella roba è uno strumento del demonio.»  
   
«Non dovrebbe cedere?» Domandò il biondo, ignaro del fatto che quello non si stesse riferendo solamente ai boxer. Dopodiché provò a tirare la stoffa anche su davanti, chiedendosi come facesse Tony a sopportare quella roba stretta, visto che anche lui non era affatto messo male ad attrezzature, sia sul davanti che sul retro.  
   
«No. E’ microfibra, di quella buona. Li ho pagati trenta dollari quei boxer, quindi vedi di farne buon uso.» Ridacchiò quindi il moro, che trovava estremamente divertente quella scenetta. «Mettila così: sono contenitivi.»  
   
«Te li ricompro.» Disse Steve, guardandolo divertito e prendendo la t-shirt, infilandola e trovando anche quella un po’ stretta sul petto e le braccia. Quindi indossò anche i pantaloni della tuta, un po’ aderenti sul dietro e sul davanti, ritornando a sedersi sul letto per infilare le scarpe che aveva sfilato quella notte, prima di entrare nel letto dell’altro.  
   
«Nah, non ne vale la pena, ne ho almeno altre dieci paia identiche.» Tony incrociò le mani dietro la testa e ridacchiò nel vedere Steve con indosso i suoi vestiti, nonostante fosse un po’ ridicolo, indubbiamente era molto, molto sexy con tutta quell’aderenza.  
   
«Spero che le ragazze non mi prendano in giro.» Borbottò quello, riferendosi alle sue commesse e lanciando un’occhiata allo specchio sull’armadio, per accertarsi di non sembrare troppo ridicolo. Quindi, dopo aver allacciato le scarpe, si rimise in piedi e poggiò un ginocchio sul letto, guardando Tony dall’alto e chinandosi su di lui.  
   
«Vorrei restare proprio qui con te.» Mormorò contro le sue labbra, baciandolo piano e puntellandosi con le mani al lato del suo viso.  
   
«Se non sono completamente idiote apprezzeranno la tua mise.» Rispose Tony, che si stava lasciando andare ai baci di Steve. «Anch’io vorrei che restassi qui con me.» Continuò, aggrappandosi al suo collo e dischiudendo a bocca, per tracciare i contorni delle sue labbra con la lingua.  
   
Il biondo gli leccò le labbra, inclinando appena la testa per poter insinuare la lingua nella sua bocca e coinvolgerlo in un bacio più profondo e passionale, mentre infilava l’altra mano sotto le lenzuola per accarezzargli una coscia. «Non credo che oggi riusciremo a vederci. Mi scriverai? Ti penserò tutto il tempo.»  
   
«Mh, stai attento a non pensarmi troppo, però. Non vorrei che ti distraessi dal tuo lavoro.» Gli soffiò sul viso prima di mordergli il labbro inferiore. «Ti scriverò. E ti penserò anch’io. Ti penserò sicuramente appena te ne andrai, a causa di quella mano lì.» Fece un cenno con la testa per indicare la mano di Steve sulla coscia.  
   
«Magari ti penserò mentre mi faccio la doccia e mi guardo nello specchio…»  
   
«Così non mi rendi le cose facili.» Mormorò Steve che a fatica si stava ripetendo mentalmente che quello non fosse il momento per eccitarsi, perché doveva davvero andare via. «Un giorno di questi ti faccio compagnia, in doccia.» Poggiò ancora una volta le labbra sulle sue, risalendo con la mano lungo il suo fianco.  
   
«Infatti non voglio rendertele facili.» Gli rispose Tony, che continuava a baciarlo lentamente e gli accarezzava i capelli dietro la nuca. «Per me puoi farmi compagnia dove e quando vuoi, Rogers.» Continuò, lascivo.  
   
«Non posso restare, purtroppo. Il dovere prima del piacere, lo sai.» Mormorò quello, in risposta, risalendo fino al petto e pizzicandogli un capezzolo per dispetto, perché stava proprio riuscendo a farlo eccitare e solo con l’ausilio delle parole. «Adesso vado, _dolcezza_.» Si staccò a malincuore da quella bocca calda ed afferrò la felpa, infilandola in fretta.  
   
«Odio il dovere. E odio il tuo senso del dovere.» Sbruffò quindi Tony, incrociando le braccia al petto quando Steve si allontanò da lui.  
   
«Giuro che mi farò perdonare.» Disse quello, sorridendo ed avvicinandosi alla porta. «Mi farò perdonare più e più volte.» Ribadì, con un po’ di malizia, percorrendo il suo corpo con lo sguardo e maledicendosi da solo per il suo senso del dovere tanto odiato dall’altro.  
   
«Ti conviene, Rogers. Se non vuoi fare una brutta fine.» Ridacchiò Tony, che lo vedeva allontanarsi e gli era presa una gran voglia di alzarsi dal letto, corrergli dietro, afferrarlo e riportarlo di peso tra le lenzuola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Mi viene da piangere per quanto sono adorabili. <3  
> Ho voluto rendere Rogers meno bacchettone e puritano del solito, essendo cresciuto con quella madre, sarebbe stato un controsenso farlo diverso – perché appunto, il senso era quello di rendere Rogie Rogie, per una volta, il “bad guy” (si fa per dire).  
> Nada. Me ne vado. Addio.
> 
> Note di Shin alias Tony: Non è mica da tutti dire “Steve Rogers mi ha sverginato la gamba”, Tony è un privilegiato. C’è da dire che Stark ci fa la figura del tonto, ma tonto serio in questo capitolo, ma quanto puoi essere scemo se credi che uno ti fa un servizietto come si deve mentre è sonnambulo?  
> E niente, ormai questi due si son presi e ciao, chi li separa più? O Sharon combinerà guai? Lo scopriremo solo vivendo.


End file.
